Trace Us Back
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: W/every kiss a spark ignited, kindling fire that smouldered between them until a rage took hold, becoming wild. Each cinder that escaped became lights that showed them the path back to what they'd been, should've been, & what- if they gave in- could be... The cinders they light the path; these strange steps trace us back... Removed/rewritten/reworked/reposted. For purplepotatopig.
1. Chapter 1

**************Trace Us Back**

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**************Summary: With every kiss, every touch, a spark ignited, kindling the fire that smouldered between them until a burning rage took hold, becoming wild and out of control. And each cinder that escaped from their raging wildfire became the lights that showed them the path back to what they had been, what they should have been, and what- if they gave in to their spark- they could be... _The cinders they light the path and these strange steps trace us back... _****************Removed, rewritten, reworked and reposted. For purplepotatopig. **

"No."

"Come on, Jo, it's not like there's any real danger in a-"

"Listen to yourself, Carter! Usually you hate being witness to the crazy experiments that go on around here! Have you _met_ you?" The sheriff rolled his eyes, following her as she left the elevator and headed down the hall to the nonlethal weapons lab.

"Funny Jo, real funny." He replied, catching up with her. Once they crossed the threshold into the NLWP Lab, Jo went right to Zane. Carter hung back, watching as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, squeezing gently. He turned, his usual cocky grin appearing on his face as he wrapped an arm around her and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. The older man couldn't help the small tickle of happiness at the sight of his best friend wrapped in the arms of her love interest.

It had been three weeks since the unauthorized launch had shot Zane and Fargo into space, and in that short amount of time, Jo and Zane had been getting closer, spending more time together, but never going so far as to actually kiss in public. Zane had let up on the pranks and even left Carter alone- semi. The travelers had allowed Zane into their small group, once they realized that he wouldn't spill their secret. And in that short time, they all realized that having Zane in their group did wonders for Jo.

"So, what's this demonstration we're being shown today?" Jo asked, as Carter joined them. She pulled away from Zane, stepping back until she was standing with Carter. She still wasn't used to Zane showing affection; in fact, she wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole relationship, convinced that he was playing a prank on her. For a time, Carter was even convinced that he was, but as the days passed, he began to realize that Zane wasn't, and just wanted to know more about his alternate selve's relationship with Jo- answers she wouldn't give him.

"This is the thought fire two-thirty-five." Parrish said, going to Jo and handing her two small silver monitors to place on her temples.

"Which_ means_?" Jo asked, glancing at Fargo, who shrugged. Parrish sighed, rolled his eyes, and beckoned her to follow.

"Stand here." He said, moving around the small table he'd set up. What looked like an oil diffuser sat on the table, filled with a dark- almost blood red- liquid. "Once I turn this on, any thought that runs through your mind will be picked up by the monitors, and transfer it to the vial. From there, depending on how sharp the thought, the liquid will light, sending a small flame up through the neck, and ignite the rim, like a candle."

"So... essentially, a candle." Carter said.

"No. The thought fire can not only be burned by thought, but it can also be burned by memories, and when those memories start to burn, it projects them like a hologram. It's meant for police interregation in kidnappings, murders, assassinations..." Parrish turned to Jo. "Go on, think of something."

She sighed, closing her eyes. _Why the fuck did he have to kiss me down here? Doesn't he know how inappropriate that is?_

"Whoa. That is... awesome." Her eyes snapped open at Carter's voice, and she found herself staring, at a blood red flame, dancing on the rim of the vial. She glanced up at Parrish, taking a step closer to get a better look. She'd never seen a flame so red, so deep, in her entire life. Taking a deep breath, she reached out to brush her fingers over the flame, like she used to do to the candles on her birthday cake as a child...

"No! Jo, don't!"

But she didn't have time to react, as the flame flickered, shooting up and becoming darker, deeper. When her fingers brushed over the flames, she felt a shock, an electric bolt shoot through her body, sending her back. She didn't realize Zane was behind her, reaching to grab her hand and pull her away, and when their hands connected, he recieved her shock.

The strength of their connection sent them both flying back, slamming into the wall, and knocking them both unconscious. Their bodies hit the ground, the same bolt of electricity that had started the whole thing running between their bodies; their hands remained connected, his atop hers to pull her away, ever protective.

Carter was the first to rush towards them, and he ordered Rowley, Jo's second in command, to call the infirmary and tell Allison to get an emergency team down to the NLWP Lab stat. Once they arrived, he backed away, watching Allison assess the situation, keeping a close eye on what was going on with Jo and Zane.

"Well? Ali, how bad is it?"

The doctor turned her dark eyes to Carter, worry etched within her features.

"They aren't responding to anything. I need to get them back to the infirmary so we can run more tests."

Carter nodded, watching the two be carried away on gurneys. They both looked so peaceful...

It took a moment but eventually, her eyes were able to adjust, and she sat up. Being hit by a truck didn't even begin to describe how she felt. Being insinerated by a space shuttle was more appropriate. She looked around, before slowly climbing to her feet. She took a couple shaky steps forward, spying the figure standing several feet away. When she finally got close enough to realize it was Zane, he'd already noticed her and had gone to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Are you okay, Jojo?" She swallowed, nodding.

"I feel like I was launched into space-" She started, but stopped at the look on Zane's face. "Sorry." She looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" She shook her head.

"I have no-" But she stopped, hearing something.

"What?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?" He shook his head. She turned, her ears tuned to the slightest sound. Zane sighed, hands in his pockets, watching as the Army Sergeant in her showed herself, and she began walking away from him.

"Jo! Where are you going? We don't even know where we are! Jo! Wait up!" He rushed after her, skidding to a stop and slmming into her from behind. She didn't notice; her eyes were trained on something in front of her. "What is it?"

_"See Mommy! Ms. Betsy says I'm doing really good, and that I'll be the best one in the recital! You'll be there, won't you, Mommy?"_

Zane watched, confused, before asking, "Jo, who is that?" She swallowed.

"It's me-"

_"I bet you will be. And I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Jo's eyes welled with tears. "And my mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I don't get it, Jo. I thought your mom was dead."

"She is." Jo whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She turned to look at him. "She died not long before my recital. I'd just turned seven." Zane nodded in understanding, his gaze going back to Mrs. Lupo.

"What did she-"

"Ovarian cancer. Refused chemo, wanted to die at home, surrounded by her family. Dad was never the same." She swallowed, before taking a step into the living room. Zane followed a moment later. She looked around, seeing the family photos on the mantle, the books on the shelves, the old rocking chair. Slowly, she turned, taking in her mother's raven hair and dark eyes. She looked frail; a living skeleton of the woman she'd once been.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out, yearning,_ starving_ to feel her mother's skin beneath her fingers. The desire that surged through her had built up ever since her mom died. Jo had given up dance not long after her mom's funeral. She had struggled with the terms of her mom's death for years, burying herself in work, throwing herself into the Army, with very little thought to how it would affect her or those around her. But when she reached to brush her fingers along her mother's arm, the motion shot her back, throwing her into Zane. He caught her, holding her steady.

"I don't think you were supposed to do that." He said, looking down at her. She looked up at him, a stunned expression on her face as she pulled away. She shook her head, taking a step closer. "Jo, don't."

She didn't respond, instead, she sat on the edge of the chair and watched herself dance for her mother. She watched her mother smile, heard her childish chatter, saw her brothers rush in, distracting her mom.

_"Ricco, don't! I'm dancing for Mommy!"_

She couldn't help chuckling softly as she watched herself stamp her foot. When her mother turned her head, she stopped. The woman looked around, as though sensing another presence in the room, and Jo reached back, grabbing Zane's arm. He put a hand to her hip, an action that brought comfort to her and she got up, backing away until she was in Zane's arms again. He pulled her away, until Jo and her mom were only within earshot.

"Did you-" He nodded.

"Yeah, I caught that." He thought a moment. "From what I can figure, you're reliving your memories- or will be. And you can't touch the people in the memories, or say anything, otherwise they hear you. It's almost like... you're supposed to be watching through an observation window, and if you say anything, it's... residual. Like a ghost."

Jo listened, before turning to look back at her mom. "Why only my memories? What about yours?" He shrugged.

"I don't know."

After a moment, she returned to the memory, settling on the arm of the chair and watching silently as she talked with her mom, curled into her side. She swallowed.

This was the last really happy memory she had of her mom.

"She was pretty." Jo nodded.

"Yeah, she was."

"Like you." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He looked from her to her mother and back.

"You look like her. Same dark eyes and dark hair. Same beautiful olive complexion. Same smile. I can see why your dad fell in love with her."

She listened, turning back to her mom, her dark eyes drinking in every last detail of her mother and committing it to memory. After a moment, she nodded. "Yeah, so can I."

_"There are my girls." Both Jo and her mom looked up; Colonel Lupo entered the living room and took a seat in the arm chair._

Jo quickly got off the arm, backing away.

_"What have you been up to?"_

_"I danced for Mommy, Daddy!"_

_"And she did wonderfully. She'll be the prettiest ballerina in the recital." Her mom said, beaming down at her daughter._

_"You'll be there to watch me, right Mommy?" Jo asked, looking up at her mother._

Jo reached up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Her younger self missed the look her parents shared, but she didn't. Her heart broke again as she now realized what that look had been. A hand on her back caused her to turn, and she looked into Zane's blue eyes.

"You okay?" She nodded, burying her face in his chest, her arms going around him.

"She died that Sunday. My recital was the following Tuesday." Jo choked out against his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her, tangling his fingers in her ponytail.

"I'm so sorry, Jojo." He whispered. She clung to him, and he watched as the image faded, before pressing a kiss to her hair. When she pulled away to look at him, he reached up, brushing the tears off her cheeks. "You gonna be okay?" She nodded, leaning up to brush her lips against his. A spark ignited, and she pulled away, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"That hurt."

"Sorry, didn't mean to shock you." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." The sound of footsteps reached their ears, and Zane pulled away, his hand lingering on her waist as he moved to where Jo's memory had once been. "Zane? What is it?" But he ignored her. She followed, stopping beside him.

_"Zane, what did you do!" _

_"Nothing!"_

They watched as a young woman grabbed a boy's arm and yanked him into the kitchen, forcing him to take a seat on one of the barstools. She pulled out a letter and handed it to him.

_"What did you do?"_

_"Nothing! I swear!"_

Jo turned to Zane. "So_ that's why_ those four words are so familiar to you. You've been hearing them your entire life." He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "I know that's you, but... who is she?"

"My mom." Jo's eyes widened and she turned to him.

"Really?" He nodded.

_"I'm going to ask this one last time, and you better tell me the truth, Zane Matthew. What did you do?" _

_The boy was silent for several minutes, before,_

_"Crashed the New York Stock Exchange."_


	3. Chapter 3

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Sara for reviewing 1.**

She turned to him, arms crossed. "So the rumors_ were_ true."

He screwed up his mouth, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I was ten. Besides, Wall Street deserved it." Jo rolled her eyes, but turned her attention to the memory in front of them. He watched as his mom leaned against the counter, glaring at him.

_"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Zane?"_

_"Wall Street deserved it?"_

Zane chuckled, and Jo shook her head. "Only you would think of a response like that." Jo said; Zane just smiled, moving closer to listen. She followed behind, silent.

_"Wall Street did not deserve it, Zane! And... how the hell did you even manage to crash the stock market anyway?" The boy ducked his head. "If you tell me you hacked into the system, Matthew, I'll-"_

Jo turned to him. "Matthew?" He groaned softly, turning to Jo. "Seriously?"

"Yes, it's my middle name, and_ yes_, I usually heard it when I was in trouble." He replied. Jo held up her hands, unable to hide the grin appearing on her pretty features. Zane couldn't help thinking of how pretty she was when she was grinning; he could see two deep dimples, one on either side of her smile, that made her look absolutely adorable. Suddenly, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and spend the next thousand years kissing those dimples, but his own voice pulled him back to the matter at hand. She chuckled softly, leaning close. "I think it's cute."

He glanced at her, smiling.

_"Come on, Mom, it's not like Wall Street needs the money-" The boy got off the stool, going to the fridge and pulling out a can of soda. His mom yanked it out of his hands._

_"That's not the point, Zane! The point is that you just crashed the entire New York Stock Exchange! If that doesn't send us back into another depression, America will be lucky!"_

Zane watched his younger self roll his eyes, and lean against the fridge. _"I just thought..."_

_"Thought?" The boy shrugged. _

_"That if the stock market crashed, then everyone would be on the same level."_ _He moved away from the fridge and went to the island. "That Dad would be on the same level as us." After a moment, his mother went to him, taking his shoulders and turning him to face her._

_"Is that what this is about?" She swallowed. "Zane... why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged. "Oh sweetheart... I know, it's not fair that your dad left us and remarried, and that he had another family... it's not fair, I know. But we didn't have a choice. We're doing the best we can. Between... my performances and the teaching I'm doing, we're pretty well off, compared to others. But if I'd known... Zane..."_

_"I don't want to be like him."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Cold, heartless, who cares about no one but himself." His mother gave him a small smile._

_"Oh Zane, you aren't like him. If anything, you're the exact opposite."_

_"But what if-"_

_"Now you listen to me, Matthew." She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "When it comes right down to it, you need to look for inspiration. And when you don't have any, you need to look elsewhere. And when it comes to being reliable- well, you're dad wasn't, and isn't. You need to learn to rely on yourself. You rely on yourself, and you'll be just fine. Okay?" _

_He nodded. "Okay."_

_She smiled at him, reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes._

Jo glanced at him, he was watching, lost in thought. "So that's why you were always a loner. Your dad abandoned you and your mom and started a new family, and you felt like you couldn't rely on anyone-"

"I still can't." He whispered, glancing down at his shoes. His head snapped up as she took his hand.

"You can rely on me. You know that, right?" She asked, slipping into his arms. He swallowed, nodding.

"Yeah, I know." He wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in her neck. He breathed in the scent of her hair, felt the silk of her skin, and pressed a firm kiss to her neck.

How- in the other timeline- had he ever let this beautiful woman go?

By the time they broke apart, the memory had faded, replaced with a new one. Jo heard her own voice, and she pulled away, turning to find herself walking the halls of The Point, a freshman on a tour with one of the sophomore cadets.

_"So, are you... seeing anyone?" A fourteen-year-old Josefina stopped, turning to her superior officer. The question seemed to catch her off guard, and she took a deep breath. _

_"Um... uh... n... no. Why? Are you?" He shook his head. _

_"No."_


	4. Chapter 4

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Zane felt his eyes widened, and he turned to Jo. She swallowed.

_"So, why were you sent here?" Jo's brow furrowed._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What did you do to get sent here?"_

_She shrugged. "I wanted to go here. My brothers have all gone here, so I'm going to go." _

_"Ricco, Davie and Luca?" She nodded._

_"Yeah, how-"_

_"Everyone knows about your brothers. They're legends here."_

Zane could see the younger girl tense; he could feel the woman in his arms tense. Her back went rigid, and she tightened her grip on his hand. He squeezed back gently, pressing a kiss to her hair.

_"So what if they are? It doesn't mean I'm like them."_

_The cadet chuckled softly, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair off her cheek. She glanced at his hand before looking up at his face. He smiled at her, a warm and comforting smile. When he leaned close, she pulled away, stammering,_

_"I... I didn't hear your name-" He laughed softly._

_"It's Kyle. Kyle Marks." She looked up into his blue eyes, feeling her insides turn to jelly._

_"Josefina Lupo."_

_Their lips brushed together, in a tentative first kiss; they stood in the middle of the hallway, on a hot June day, taking a private tour, so Jo could get acquainted with her new school before her dad signed the paperwork._

Zane watched, silent, his eyes narrowing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, watching the young cadet with a mask of jealousy in his blue eyes. Jo glanced up at him, a small thrill going through her at the sudden possessiveness that overtook Zane at the sight of her teenage self being kissed by someone else. It was familiar behavior, he'd been that way in the other timeline, and she'd missed it. It was nice to feel taken again.

_"How long?" She asked, pulling away. He stared at her, confused. "Your legacy here?"_

_Marks thought a moment before, "Since nineteen-twenty-two. Yours?" She bit her lip._

Zane felt a smile tug at his lips; even as a teenager of- what? Fourteen?- that action was still adorable.

_She ducked her head momentarily. "Since it began. Back before Lupos even came to America. My mom's ancestors attended The Point; she was a Grant- a U.S. Grant." Marks laughed._

_"That's an easy way to remember the family history. Although it... must not be easy, even with President U.S. Grant in your family tree."_

_"I mainly get compared to my brothers. Not the dead relatives." She replied._

_"Well, you've got to be better than your brothers. I mean, come on, none of them- not even Ricco- looks half as good in their uniforms as you do." She blushed. _

"I'd seen him on the base; developed a crush on him. He was one of Luca's friends." Jo whispered, watching as she and Kyle continued down the hall, talking. "Luca was four years older than me. He'd already graduated by the time I started at The Point." Zane nodded.

_"So, what do you say? A movie maybe?" He asked as they continued down the hall. _

_"Wouldn't it be weird, dating your best friend's baby sister?" He shrugged. _

_"Not really. It's not like Luca's gonna date you." She shuddered. _

_"Ew. Besides, you know how protective Luc is of me."_

"Please, one date is not going to be cause for alarm." She gave him a look Zane was all too familiar with.

_"Fine. But if Luc catches us-" She didn't get to finish, because he'd grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss. She felt her back hit the wall, as her hands moved up his chest and around his neck. He pulled her close, slipping a hand beneath her shirt._

Zane watched, silent, waiting for her to shove him away and slap him, or maybe kick his ass.

But after twenty minutes, nothing happened.

Nothing that Zane was hopping for, anyway.

Instead, he watched as she tilted her head back, a soft moan escaping her throat. The fact that his lover had let some... disturbed fifteen-year-old lay his hands on her- when she herself was fourteen- made Zane's blood boil. She was a girl- a child- and that kid was taking advantage of her.

_She pulled away, catching her breath. He rested his forehead against hers, pulling her closer. "Luc's gonna kill us." _

_"Me maybe, but not you. You're his baby sister, he loves you." She raised her eyebrows. _

_"What do you say we skip the tour? I know this whole place by heart- I've been coming here since I was a kid, watching the drills and the color guard, the basketball games and the graduations. I could find my way around in my sleep._ _What do you say we... go finish what we started somewhere private?"_

Zane watched as his lover took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dorms. He turned to Jo.

"How did your brother react?" She bit her lip.

"He didn't take it well." Zane screwed his mouth up.

"I wonder why." She rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you jealous of something that happened my freshman year at The Point?" She asked, turning to him.

"What's it to you?" He replied. She glared at him.

"Zane! I was fourteen! Kyle was a friend! It felt... right!"

"And we don't?" He demanded. He knew he was being childish, but he needed to hear her say it. That they were right. That _their_ affair was more than just an affair, and that they fit. Something she'd been denying for months. She sighed, irritated.

"That's not what I meant, Zane-"

"Then what did you mean? Please, explain it to me, because I would really like to know." She growled, pulling away from him.

"You're being a child!"

"Oh_ I'm_ being a child?"

"_Yes!_ If you would just_ grow up_ and-" But she didn't get to finish, because Zane had grabbed her, shoving his mouth onto hers in a kiss that rivaled that of Kyle Marks's.


	5. Chapter 5

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Her breath caught, and she slumped against him, her body taking over and melding to his. He smiled against her lips, enjoying the feel of her curves against his body, as his hands snaked around her waist. One hand moved down to gently cup her backside, as the other reached up to tangle in her ponytail. Eventually, she pulled away, licking her lips. A moment passed, before she took a step back.

"Well? Better than Kyle Marks?" He asked softly. She laughed gently.

"Oh Zane. It's cute, this whole... jealousy attitude." He rolled his eyes, but took her hand, turning to see himself- at thirteen, a year younger than Jo had been in her memory- walking through MIT's campus. An older girl was with him, giving him a tour. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and dressed in a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a lowcut tank top. She smiled at him, and he gave her a quick smile back in return.

_"So, what do you think? You like the campus?" He shrugged, looking around._

_"It's nice. And it's in Cambridge, so I can go back to Boston for break..." He didn't seem to interested, though, no matter what he said. The girl moved closer, laying a hand on his arm. He glanced at her, giving her a quick smile._

Jo watched, her eyes narrowing, as the girl moved close, tracing his jawline. But when Jo shook the feelings away, Zane noticed, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's okay to be jealous, Jojo. It's actually very cute."

"I'm not jealous." She replied.

"Oh really?" She looked up at him.

"You know, you're very, very cute when you're jealous." He said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

_"So... how old are you?" The girl asked, stepping back when Zane pulled away and continued walking. He thought a moment._

_"Thirteen." The girl stopped._

_"Thirteen? Seriously?" He nodded. "What are you, one of those... child geniuses?" He didn't respond. The girl seemed to think for a moment, before shrugging. "At least you're cute." Then, she stepped towards him and captured his lips in a kiss._

Jo crossed her arms, glaring at the girl as Zane's younger self wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close. If she'd been able to, she'd have gone over and given the girl a good right hook, but Zane's words came rushing back to her, and she took several deep breaths to calm down.

Although, why she should be so upset, she wasn't sure. There was nothing between them- despite the fact that they'd been sleeping together for weeks.

_He pulled away, staring into the girl's eyes. After a moment, he stepped back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie._

_"You're really cute, you know that?" The girl told him. "And you've got this whole... bad boy image about you."_

_He shrugged. "If you only knew."_

"Got kicked out of MIT not long after." Zane said, watching himself.

"At thirteen? What for?" Jo asked, turning to him.

"Hacking into the grading system." She nodded.

"Oh."

"Then went to Yale, Harvard and Stanford- kicked out of all those between the ages of fourteen and sixteen."

"For-"

"Hacking." The two said in unison.

"Of course. What you're good at." Jo said, looking at him. He chuckled softly.

"Met a string of girls, dated them, and then each went supernova when I broke it off. I just... didn't want the commitment... to anyone." He glanced at Jo. "Until you."

She turned to look at him. "Please, you're not interested in a commitment with me. You're only interested in a hook up."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the memory faded, replaced with one of Jo's.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present West Point Military Academy's Drill Team."_


	6. Chapter 6

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Zane turned, to see an inspection taking place. He could see Jo, about age sixteen, in military dress uniform, shouldering a rifle.

"What the hell-"

"Inspection. They have them twice a year at The Point. All the military schools get together and hold a twice-yearly inspection. It's... kind of like... public school's football games. I was... a cadet captain by then."

He nodded, lost in the sight of a young Jo in full military dress. Her long dark hair- hair that she now wore in a tight ponytail- was pulled back in a tight bun. The white dress pants clung to her legs, as did the dark jacket, accenting her curves, even at that young age.

"I was in the drill team." She said, watching herself.

_When the inspection ended later, Jo pulled Kyle apart from the group. "What is it, Cadet Captain Lupo?" He asked. She took a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder before taking his shoulders and walking him back behind the bleachers. Their lips brushed once they were hidden, and after several minutes, he pushed her away. "What are you doing?"_

_"What I've wanted to do all day." She looked at him, biting her lip. He shook his head, pulling away from her. He moved past her, and she turned. "Did I do something wrong, Kyle?" He stopped, turning back to her._

_"No. You didn't do anything wrong, Joey." He went to her, cupping her cheek. "I just... I just found out that... we're going to be in seperate countries."_

_"What are you talking about?" Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him._

_"I talked to the General today. He said that, after graduation, you were moving to Europe. Berlin, to be exact. He was going to be stationed there. He said that... a relationship between us would only hurt you, and he didn't want to see you get hurt. Said it would be best if we broke it off."_

_She stared at him, her mouth open in shock. "And you're just..._ going to listen to him! _You're going to..._ to take his advice..." _She took a deep breath, ripping her cap off and throwing it at him._ "How could you let him dictate our relationship like that?" _The others in the team looked up, and after a moment, he led her back behind the bleachers._

_"Look, Joey, I'm sorry. But your dad's right. You would only get hurt, it's better if we end it now. Spare us both the heartache."_

_She shook her head, tears in her eyes, tears she refused to let fall. Instead, she ripped her hat from his hands and stormed past him, going towards her father. The General looked up, a warm smile appearing on his face as his daughter approached. _

_"You did wonderfully, Peanut." She glared at him, backing up when he reached out to hug her. Her brothers sat on the bleachers, chatting softly, watching out of the corners of their eyes. _

_"Permission to speak, Sir." Jo said, straightening her posture and putting her hands behind her back._

Zane was surprised. So that was why she was always standing or walking with her hands folded behind her back. It had been drilled into her since high school, maybe even before. Why she always stood rail straight and never slumped, why, even when they were sitting at the kitchen table or sitting on the couch, or even laying in bed after sex, she always sat up straight, why she refused to relax, even going so far as to physically push him away when he tried to get her to meld to him.

Especially during sex.

The first few times, her posture had been odd, but eventually, he'd managed to get her to relax enough to where she'd melt, her rigid posture falling away. No longer would she be the drill Sergeant or the military soldier, she was a woman, her body taking control and breaking free of the constraints forced on her by her military upbringing.

_Her father started, but nodded. "Permission granted, Cadet Captain Lupo." _

_She took a deep breath, licking her lips. She looked away for a moment, mustering her courage, before,_

_"Why was I not told that we would be moving to Germany after my graduation?" _

_He stared at her, confused for a moment. "I was going to-"_

_"And why was I not told that you did not approve of my relationship with Cadet Major Marks? Why was I to learn that you had demanded it be broken off today? Why did you not tell me any of this, Sir?" _

_Her father sighed. "You must understand, I'm doing this for your own good. It's best if you don't get attached-"_

_"So because I am friends with Gwendolyn Rowley and Caitlan Hertz and Tamsen Blythe, I am to break off my relationships with them too because_ I am attached? _They are my_ best friends_, Sir! And Kyle is my_ boyfriend!_ I can't break off every relationship I have because_ you don't want me to get hurt."

_"Josefina-"_

"I won't! I don't care where we go or for how long! I love Kyle, and I love Gwen and Tam and Lan, and I won't lose them! Any of them!"

_"You're not understanding, Cadet-"_

_"I'm_ _not one of your gunneys!_ I'm your daughter!" _Her scream echoed throughout the gym, drawing everyone's attention. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she looked around. When she turned back, her father was coming towards her. He took her roughly by the arm, walking her away from everyone's prying eyes. _

_"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!" She looked up at him, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. He was angry, she could see it. "Do you know_ _what it's like to have your daughter_ publically _humiliate you? Do you_ know _what you're doing to this family's legacy?_ Your _legacy?_ Do you?"

"I'm not just another soldier, Dad! _I'm not Ricco or Davie or Luca! I'm your daughter." She struggled to keep from sobbing._ _"Can't you love me like you loved Mom?" He watched as she broke down._

_"You're too much like Cassandra._ Exactly_ like Cassandra. I loved her; I wasn't prepared when she died-"_

_"And_ you're taking it out on me!" _She screamed, pushing past him. Everyone watched as Jo rushed from the gym. Several moments passed, before Luca went after her._

When the memory faded, he turned to Jo, who was sobbing softly into her hands. He gathered her to his chest and let her cry.

"We moved to Germany that summer, after I graduated- yes, I graduated a year early. Lived in Berlin for a year, before moving to Paris. When I hit eighteen, I moved back to the States. Made a name for myself in the Army. Became a Sargeant... went to war. Returned. Haven't spoken to my dad since I was eighteen." She said against his chest. He swallowed, feeling tears begin to prick his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

_He chuckled._

Zane and Jo looked up. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

_"I promise, I won't get into any trouble."_

_A younger Zane- probably about eighteen or so- was chatting on the phone with his mother. He sat at a table outside a small coffee shop, typing away on his laptop._

"Where-" Jo asked, looking back at him.

"Um... New... New York. The Downtown Bistro in Manhattan, just off the Business District. I bounced around New York for a bit. Spent a couple nights in jail, made bail, worked my way through the districts. This was-"

"September eleventh." Jo cut him off. They could see the towers in the background, and minutes later, a quartet came out of the coffeeshop, laughing about something.

_"Honestly Tam, I don't see how you can stand not wanting to play with those two gorgeous boys!" _

_"I spend the majority of my time away from them, Josie! Jadie's the one that gets to spend all her time with them, when she isn't working the restaurant."_

_"Yes, but as your- and our- sacred duties as aunts, those boys need to be spoiled. Until they're rotten."_

Jo started recognizing her own voice. Zane looked at her.

"You were-" She nodded.

"It was a trip. One last week together before we went our separate military ways. We'd stopped by Windows on the World the day before to see Jadie, had had lunch with her, and were... planning on going back that afternoon. Jadie had planned on taking a break and meeting us at Windows to have... one last lunch date before we all left, but..."

"But the towers were hit." She nodded.

"And Jadie was killed." Zane shivered. The thought that he and Jo had been in the same city, at the same time, was enough to excite him, but the thought of her, Rowley, Hertz and Blythe, being in Windows on the World at the same time while he was down below...

It scared the hell out of him.

The possibility that she could have been trapped on the one hundred sixth floor with the other patrons and workers of Windows, could have died either from smoke inhalation, jumped, or when the tower collapsed one hundred and two minutes later, terrified him. The very real possibility that she wouldn't be in his arms now raced through his mind, and he struggled to shake the image away.

_"Yes, well, the three of you can, but-" Jo turned, catching his eye, and he looked her quickly up and down before giving her a quick smile. She blushed and returned it with a small one of her own. But suddenly, her attention was diverted, and she looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun._

_"Josie, what are you-" Suddenly, everyone's attention turned skyward. _

_They saw the outline of a plane flying overhead. Watched as it made its way towards the tower, waited for it to turn, only to watch it crash into the North Tower. Cries of shock erupted from the other patrons, and Zane stood, unable to take his eyes off the sight. Minutes later, a second plane crashed into the South Tower. _

_Chaos erupted. _

_"Oh God." _

_"Mom. I'll talk to you later... something's happened..."_ _He hung up the call, joining as everyone rushed to the World Trade Center. They were met by people rushing from the towers, heard the screams, watched as firemen and police rushed to help. Everything seemed to slow. The South Tower collapsed, even as the North remained standing. She dropped her bag, her coffee cup, and rushed to join the fray of officers going to help, but was held back._

_"No! I'm military! Please! Let me help! I'm Army, damn it! I'm General Lupo's daughter! Let me help!" But she was shoved back, forced to run as the tower finally began to collapse in on itself, sending a burst of ash and smoke their way. The five rushed through downtown Manhattan, along with hundreds upon hundreds of others. The girls were separated; Jo found herself latching onto Zane's hand as they ran._

_"We have to get inside!" He screamed; she nodded, looking back to see the cloud behind them. Eventually, they stumbled, hitting the pavement and slamming into each other. Rolling over glass and debri, becoming covered in dust as the cloud washed over them, even as they huddled in each others' arms behind the van they'd rolled behind._

The memory brought back images of the dust cloud explosion that had caught her, Carter and Zane- her Zane- back in the other timeline.

_She buried her face in his chest, he held her close, burying his face in her hair as the cloud enveloped them and all of downtown. Moments passed that felt like hours. Eventually, they pulled away, to find themselves surrounded by destructions and ash. Both were coated in it, with only their eyes untouched. She looked up at him._

_"I'm Jo."_

_"Zane." They akwardly shook hands, and he said, "Never expected this would be the way to meet a girl." She scoffed, looking down at her clothes. _

_"Do you think it's over?" He shrugged._

_"Let's go find out." When they stood, they found that they were not the only ones coated in fine, granulated dust from the towers. As they made their way down the street, still holding hands, they couldn't help taking in the sight of destruction around them. People helped others down the street, towards any shelter they could find. Screaming and crying could be heard. Moments passed before he said, "Come on. Let's go find a firehouse." He led her through the streets, coming upon one that would be famous the world over for not having lost a single man, and stumbled into it, dazed._

_"The towers, they just... they fell... collapsed in on themselves... ash... all over the street." One of the men took Jo aside, but Zane was reluctant to let go of her hand. After hours of asking everyone if they'd see three young women fitting her friends' descriptions, the three stumbled into the firehouse, dazed, shaking and just as covered as Zane and Jo. Hugs and questions were exchanged, stories of where they'd hid when the cloud washed over them, and what exactly had happened were asked and answered, when Tam asked, _

_"Jadie... she must have gotten out... right?" She turned to look at her friends. One of the firemen spoke up. _

_"If she worked in Windows, she wouldn't have survived." Tam shook her head, rushing from the firehouse. The others followed; they made it towards the debris, and she stopped, shaking her head. _

_"No! She has to be in there!_ She has to be!" _But police held her back. Twelve hours, they stood, watching as the crews worked to pull people- any, dead or alive, whole or partial- from the wreckage. Hardly anyone survived, not many were still corpses to pull. After fourteen hours of watching them, Tam rushed towards the debri, but Jo and Gwen held her back._ "Jadie!"

_Eventually, her knees gave out, and Tam crumbled, taking Jo and Gwen with her, as her scream sliced the air._

Zane glanced at Jo. He saw her struggling to keep from crying.

"They found nothing. Not a scrap of Jadie left. Not even a fingernail or strand of hair. She's an empty coffin back in the cemetery in Jersey. I... enlisted not long after. Went over to Afghan."

He nodded. This memory was seared in his mind. It was as much Jo's memory as it was his, maybe even moreso. So he couldn't say that he wasn't relieved when this one faded, and one of her memories appeared next.


	8. Chapter 8

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He could tell right away where the memory took place.

Afghanistan.

But he couldn't say where.

_Four people were escorted through a small courtyard area, forced into a house, and then taken down several flights of stairs before reaching a dungeon-like basement area._ _Six men in Arab military garb escorted them down, three holding guns to their backs._

And then, he realized what was going on.

Prisoners. The four were prisoners of war. He turned to Jo, but she watched with dry, blank eyes as the memory played itself out.

"You weren't- these were guys in your tour- not... not you." He said, but even as he said that, one of the men in Arab garb shoved one of the prisoners to the stone floor. He yanked the person up, and for the first time, Zane got a good look at one of the hostages.

_Jo._

He shook his head. "No. You... you weren't-" She lowered her head.

_The man leaned close, whispered something to her in his own language, and she turned to look at him. She spoke back to him in his tongue, spitting rage coursing through her body. He yanked her up to a standing position by her hair, that had come undone, and shoved her up against a wall. The others couldn't do anything; all four were bound and held at gunpoint. _

_The man who had Jo forced her arms up, pressing himself against her, and she closed her eyes, turning her head away._

_"Get off of her!" Her eyes snapped open, and she looked over, seeing Marks being restrained, the barrel of the gun held by one of the men placed directly under his chin. _

Jo turned away, unable to watch, but forced to remember. Zane put the pieces together as he watched, before turning to Jo.

"He... raped you. And... and you did... nothing."

"There was nothing I could do. Unless I wanted to end up dead." She replied, looking up at him. He nodded.

_The hostages were blindfolded and left to themselves in the basement. They spent the nights talking to each other, telling stories and reliving happy times. Days passed, weeks. _

_"How long will we be here?"_

_She shrugged, looking up at the man. "Until they either kill us or the war ends."_

_"It'll never end." Kyle said, laying his head back against the wall. Eventually, two of the hostages were taken out and executed, unbeknownst to Jo or Kyle. They ate little, had little water, and lots of time to think. Eventually, two of the men came downstairs, yanked Jo to her feet, and chained her to the wall, her hands over her head._

Zane found himself thinking, that if the situation hadn't been so dire, it would almost have been kinky.

_One man yanked Kyle to his feet, forced him to face the wall, and pointed a gun to the back of his head. _

_"Don't hurt him, please." She cried, watching. The two men said something to each other, before the one near Kyle cocked the gun. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know." _

_"Joey, don't. We don't know anything, and they'd just kill us afterwards!" She shook her head. _

_"I can't... I'd rather die than see you get hurt."_

"Damn it, Joey, keep your mouth shut!"_ The two men watched the hostages argue, before one of them got fed up, and fired. Jo let out a cry as Kyle dropped to the ground, blood and brain matter spraying the wall and Jo. She turned back to the man who'd raped her that first night, and swallowed, sniffling. After a moment, the man reached up, grabbing her hair. He asked her in Arabic what she knew, but she kept quiet._

"I didn't know anything. I was trying to keep us both alive."

Zane didn't reply.

_When she didn't answer, he struck her, slamming her head back against the stone. Then, he forced his mouth on hers, taking advantage of her imprisoned state._

Zane turned away, unable to watch. Instead, he watched Jo, saw the tears slide down her cheeks. After a moment, he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest.

_Hours and days passed; she spent the majority of her time chained to the wall, beaten, raped, abused like a sex slave on the black market. When she was allowed to be unchained, she sat in the corner, humming lullabies and telling stories, recalling old memories. She talked to herself, trying to keep herself sane, until she began to wonder if she'd gone_ insane _instead_.

_"'Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine, Mama's gonna buy...'" She looked up, it was just the one man._

_He reached down, yanked her to her feet, and shoved her against the wall, ripping at her already tattered clothes. She turned her head, allowing him, telling herself that this was to keep herself alive, that she was like that girl that had gone missing, and that this was what she had to do to survive. She clutched the gold chain her mother had given to her when she was a child, pressing the metal into her skin, a reminder of her family, and how she couldn't leave them._

_Not like this._

_When the man finished, he shoved her to the ground, taking the butt of his gun and slamming it into her skull. When she awoke hours later, she was alone, surrounded by the dark, her vision foggy and her mind nothing but snow._

"I thought I saw my mom sitting beside me. So I started talking to her. It was the only thing that kept me alive."

Zane rubbed her back, tears in his eyes.

_She looked up. In her feverish mind, she saw her mom sitting beside her. "I was supposed to come home after my first tour. Go on a couple more and then retire. Meet someone and marry him. Have his babies and be his wife. I don't want to die, Mama. I don't want to. I'm scared to."_

_"You aren't supposed to, Josefina, my love. Not like this, anyway. You'll die in the arms of the man you love, old and gray and surrounded by grandchildren. You won't die like me. You won't die young." _

_"I love you, Mama."_

_When she looked up at the sound of footsteps, she saw the outline of a man, a soldier, carrying a gun. He said something she couldn't hear, and then he knelt down to pick her up as she slipped into unconsciousness and her grip on the chain loosened._

"They found me in time to get me to a medical hospital. Severe dehydration, malnutrition, physical, mental, emotional, sexual abuse... I was hooked up to monitors for days. And turns out that ass knew to use protection every time." She took a deep breath.

"When you're ready, Jojo." Zane whispered.

"Come to find out, when I was sent home, that we'd been in that dungeon for nearly two months. I spent another _week_ in that dungeon by myself after Kyle was killed. I was... awarded the purple heart for being wounded during combat- before being taken hostage." She pulled away, looking up at Zane. "I didn't deserve that medal. I _don't._ Kyle and... they didn't deserve to die like that. None of them. I was a _coward_ who saved myself instead of them..." She burst into tears, burying her face in his chest. He held her tight, stroking her back.

"You're not a coward, Jojo. You did what you had to to survive. There's nothing cowardly about fighting to live, even when you're pretending to give up."


	9. Chapter 9

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mondler1998 for reviewing 8.**

_"I think we have real potential."_

_He looked up at her words. "Potential? For what?" She laughed. _

_"Honestly Zane, sometimes you're so dense." She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him. "Real potential to make this relationship work. Especially once we move in together." He paled, quickly removing her arms from around his neck. _

_"Um... K... Kate... I.. I don't think this is going to work. I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but... I guess now's as good a time as any..." He trailed off, glancing at the door. "But... we just... don't click." He was about eighteen; it had to have been right after nine-eleven. "I'm sorry."_

_She stared at him, dumbfounded. "But... but you said we work well together." He nodded. _

_"We do! We're great together in bed, but the whole... relationship thing... doesn't work..."_

_"So I was just a booty call?" She cried, advancing on him._

_"I didn't say that." He started, stepping back and grabbing a book off her table, holding it out like a weapon._

Jo turned to him. "I was... it was drilled in me- practically since utereo- that hitting a woman is wrong. Using something to defend yourself, however, is perfectly acceptable and anything is open for fair game." He replied at her strange look. She nodded.

"Your mom scares you." She muttered, turning back to watch the memory. He scoffed.

"She doesn't scare me."

"She scares you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"_No she doesn't."_

"She scares the _hell out of you_, Zane!" Jo snapped, barely glancing back at him. He thought a moment.

"No._ You_ scare the hell out of me." He said, going to her and wrapping his arms around her waist before pressing a kiss to her neck. "And... Carter and Fargo and Larry and... maybe even Henry and Grace... and... I think you even scare Allison to an extent..." He stopped, thinking. "Actually, come to think of it, you scare the entire fucking town." She scoffed, but a light blush made its way up her neck, pleased at the comment. "But my mom, she doesn't scare me." She turned to him. "Ah... okay... maybe a little."

Her dark eyes rolled, and she turned her attention back to the memory.

_"How can you say that, Zane? We're perfect for each other." He shook his head._

_"No one is perfect."_

Jo started; her Zane had told her the same thing in her time, right before the body swapping incident. She glanced behind her, he watched her, silent. Chills ran up her spine as they locked eyes. She turned back to the memory, trying to ignore the niggling in her head that he knew something about them in the previous time.

_"I'm sorry, Tracy, but... we don't fit. I need someone who challenges me, who gives as good as I do. Someone different. Unique. It's not you. I'm sorry."_

"There's another reason why I broke it off with her." He whispered, as his words hit her, sending chills up her spine.

"Because you're afraid of commitment?" Jo asked. He chuckled.

"No."

_Suddenly, her face twisted into a mask of rage, and she lunged. "How can you say that? We're meant to be together!" She screamed, ripping the book from his hands and proceeded to beat him with it. It took several minutes before Zane managed to get the book back and throw it to the side. Then, he grabbed her around the waist and held her, trying to get her to calm down. Eventually, he had no choice but to call the police._

"She was undiagnosed bipolar." Zane whispered. Jo's eyes widened.

"So she went-" Jo started, indictating a blowup. He nodded.

"_Exceedingly_ supernova." Jo chuckled.

"Must have been a nice surprise, being on the other side of the police car door for once." He shrugged.

"It was. For once."


	10. Chapter 10

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Jo turned back as the memory faded. It took a moment before Zane realized they were in Arlington, at a military funeral.

_She took a deep breath, straightening her back as they folded the flag, and presented it to her father._ _She spent the majority of the funeral lost in thought, memories of Davie running through her mind. Her dark eyes looked out over the gleaming stones of Section Sixty-One, seeing but not registering. Her attention returned when they presented the purple heart to her father, and started the salute._ _Once the funeral ended, she went to her father, wrapping him in a hug. He rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. _

_"I'm so sorry, Peanut. For everything I've put you through." He whispered, holding her face in his hands. She gave him a small smile. _

_"It's okay, Dad. I'm sorry too. I wasn't exactly easy on you." He chuckled softly, rubbing her back. _

_"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet. Two someone's actually." He led her and her brothers from the grave; they stopped in front of two men in military uniform. Jo's dark eyes went from one to the other before she turned back to her father._

_"Dad, I.. I already know Uncle Theo-"_

_"It's good to see you again. You've grown up so much since I last saw you, Josefina." She swallowed, closing her eyes briefly. _

_"Thank you, Uncle Theo."_

"Uncle Theo?" Zane asked, as the man turned towards them. His eyes widened and he choked._ "Mansfield?!"_ She chuckled softly at his reaction. He turned to her. "You... you..."

"I grew up in a military family. Perhaps the most decorated family in American military history, dating back to_ at least_ the War of Eighteen-Twelve. The Mansfield family is as decorated as mine. Mansfields and Lupos have served side by side in the military for years. It was only natural for me to call him Uncle Theo. He and my dad served together, were decorated together... my dad was promoted to General not long after we moved to Germany. Uncle Theo came over from his station in Quebec to be there when he was promoted. When Davie died..." She wiped tears off her cheeks. She looked up as Zane laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go on." She gave him a small smile.

"When Davie died, Uncle Theo was the one to give us the news. I'd just finished my phsyical therapy and... was planning on re-enlisting." He nodded.

_Mansfield gave her a smile, and held his arms around to her. After a moment, she went to him, letting him wrap her in a hug. "I'm so sorry about Davie, Josie Lou-Who." He rubbed her back, and she sniffled._

_"Thanks." She pulled away, looking up at him. "What are you doing here? I mean... besides-"_ She gestured back to the cemetery. He sighed.

_"I want you to meet Major William Cobb and Samuel Lovejoy." He said, turning towards the two men beside him. One was in military dress, the other, in a nice black suit. Both nodded to her. "Gentlemen, this is Michael's daughter, Josefina." She shook their hands, glancing back at Mansfield and her father._

_"What's going on?" She asked._

_"Jo, Bill and Sam are here because-"_

_"We think you would be a good addition to Eureka." Cobb said. Jo's brow furrowed._

_"Eureka?" He nodded. "What's..."_

_"Unfortunately we can't tell you unless you sign a confidentiality agreement." Mansfield said. Jo nodded._

_"So..." Jo bit her lip. "Why do you want me to come to Eureka?" She asked. "Especially since I was... considering returning to the Army and going on another tour." She saw them all flinch._

_"I'm... afraid you can't return for another tour, Josie Lou-Who. At least for now."_ _Mansfield said. She swallowed, digesting the information. _

_"Very well. When do I leave for Eureka?" The men glanced at each other. "When do I leave?"_

_"As soon as you want, Josie Lou-Who." Mansfield replied. She nodded._

_"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have packing to do." And she moved past them, going to the car._

Zane turned to her. "That's how you ended up in Eureka, isn't it?" She nodded, looking up at him.

"Yeah. It's how I ended up in Eureka."


	11. Chapter 11

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This memory of Zane's jumps ahead...**

******Thanks to mondler1998 for reviewing 10.**

"So... you ended up in Eureka because of your military work." Zane said, working the memories out in his mind. Jo nodded.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat, turning as the memory changed, showing one of Zane's. She watched as he hacked into a website, donated over a million dollars to something, and ran, only to be caught and taken in. She glanced at him, he licked his lips.

_He was young. Maybe twenty, twenty-one at most._

She did the math. At that point, she was around... twenty-five.

_He was dragged into sheriff's office, Jo sat at her desk, flipping through a magazine. "Twenty-five thousand for this kid? Seriously?" Carter asked, reading through Zane's file. She snorted._

_"I was recruited with a forty-five thousand bounty on my head." Carter glanced up at her._

_"Really? For you? Why?" She glared at him._

_"Because you don't get this for free." She replied. He rolled his eyes, reading through the file._

_"... from the Food and Drug Administration-"_

_"Can't we all just agree that the war on drugs is just wrong?" Zane asked, entering the station. Jo instantly sat up, eyes narrowed. He glanced at her, giving her an appreciative once over before grinning. "Well, if this is my babysitter, then I don't mind." She glared at him. "Who are you?" _

_"I don't answer to felons like you." She replied, returning to her magazine_.

"That I remember." Zane said, turning to Jo. "I asked you out, and you shot me down." She rolled her eyes.

"I only shot you down because you fucked up our date. You were a complete ass." She replied. He scoffed.

"Not all the time!" She glared at him.

_"Jo, play nice." Carter said, but his deputy rolled her eyes. After a moment, he slipped out of the office to go meet Allison, since she had Zane's paperwork. Once he was gone, after locking Zane in his cell, Jo got up, grabbing her Bone Jack from the gun rack and returning to her desk so she could clean it. Zane meanwhile, watched her, trying in a desperate attempt to get her attention. Eventually, said,_

_"You know, an obsession with firearms can be a sign of unfullfilled_ _sexual appetite." She glanced up at him. "I'm not saying that's you, but if it is..." He glanced at the door. "I'm at your service." _

_She didn't say anything, instead, she put her gun back together and stood, aiming it at him. He backed up, hands in the air. _

_"Whoa, whoa! Okay!"_

_"Jo! No, don't shoot the prisoner!" She glanced back at Carter as he entered the office. "Allison wants him at GD alive."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "How bout I just wing him?" Zane lowered his hands. _

_"Really?" She turned back to him taking a step closer until Carter took the gun away from her._

"You threatened to shoot me." Zane muttered. Jo snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You deserved it."


	12. Chapter 12

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Yes, this is Zane's first glimpse into his alterante relationship with Jo- his sexual relationship, that is...**

******Thanks to Sprklz03 for reviewing 4, and mondler1998, VanillaAshes and Pamdill for reviewing 11.**

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a firm kiss to her neck. She swallowed, reaching up to lay a hand over his, her eyes closing. "You're a pain in my ass, Zane." He chuckled softly against her neck, tasting the beat of her pulse against his lips. He breathed her in, before,

"But that's why you love me. I never make life boring." She rolled her eyes.

"No, but you-" But before she could finish, he turned her around and captured her lips in a deep kiss. His arms went tight around her waist, one hand making its way up the soft curve of her spine. She reached up, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He nipped at her lower lip, and she let him enter, allowing him to explore her mouth. His body instantly responded to hers- to the feel of her soft curves and silky skin against his. The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate and frantic- and they only pulled away when they felt a spark ignite between them, causing them to jump apart. She reached up, brushing her fingers along her swollen lips. "That hurt-"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sometimes all you need is a spark, Jojo." She shook her head, turning back-

_She stood in a pair of royal purple lingerie, reaching up and pulling her hair free of its ponytail. "You wanted me to model them for you." His blue eyes roamed over her body, drinking in her form and the curves of her body. "Well, do you like? Or should I make popcorn?" She teased; he was on his feet and gathering her in his arms before she could say another word, his hands roaming over skin that- he discovered- was soft as silk and tasted as sweet as its caramel tone. She threw her head back, strands of raven hair cascading down her back in a waterfall of the softest silk, which he instantly tangled his fingers in._

Zane felt his breath catch. That couldn't possibly be-

_"Well, do you like what you see?" She asked, her voice the softest of purrs as she raised her head and met his gaze. He responded with a kiss that curled her toes, and forced the lava of desire to erupt in her stomach. She walked him back to the bed, shoving him onto it and balancing over him. "Or do I need to go elsewhere?" She pulled away, turning to go, her long dark hair swirling around her like a skirt, and before she could get to the end of the bed, he'd sat up and grabbed her waist, yanking her back onto the bed. They rolled over, her small, lithe body hitting the bed as he balanced over her. She struggled to catch her breath, the soft mounds of her breasts rising and falling rapidly beneath the royal purple lace of her bra. He let his eyes trail down her face, finding the pulse that beat at her throat, before moving down to her chest. A moment passed, before he leaned down, pressing a butterfly-like kiss to first one breast, then the other._

"You actually kept them?" He asked, turning to look at her. She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, tears glistening in her dark eyes.

"Yeah. I kept all of them." She choked out, glancing at him.

_"I love what I see." He whispered, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss before returning his mouth to her breast and gently teasing her nipple through the thin, lacy fabric. She gasped, a breathy little sigh that made his pulse jump and his heart flip, even as he continued to tease. She ran her hands over his shoulders, digging her nails into his back as his lips moved lower. leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, before moving to lightly press against the inside of each of her thighs. When he returned his lips to hers, she was tipsy on arousal alone, her dark eyes burning with desire._

_"Are you sure about this?" She nodded, leaning up to capture his lips in a deep kiss. With the ingrained ease of a dancer, she flipped them over, reaching behind her to unhook her bra, tossing it aside. They were soon completely nude, and as she pressed herself against the length of his body, she whispered, _

_"I may look small, but I'm not a child, Zane. I'm a big girl, I know what I want," She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. "You." He grinned, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss, flipping them over and taking control._

Zane swallowed, turning away. It didn't right, to watch his other self make love to Jo. Okay, technically himself, but he had no memories of ever being in her bed, and so...

"That first night was so..." She stopped, sniffling. "It took us a while. We didn't just fall into bed and instantly know what we wanted or how. It took us a while to figure it out. But... eventually, we got it right." She turned; Zane wasn't watching the memory, nor was he looking at her. "I wasn't... very good with... I was better with guns than guys, let's just put it that way. There were a couple relationships- Marks, Eric Brogan- he was in my platoon, we had a... a fling down in New Orleans over Mardi Gras one year-" She licked her lips. "And then I dated Callistar Raynes, but he was a robot, and... there was this... weird thing with Taggart..." She stopped, turning back to the memory. "You were my first real relationship. First real boyfriend. First real... everything." She wrapped her arms tight around herself, becoming lost in the memory.

_"What are you thinking?" She shifted onto her side to watch him. Tucking her hands under her head, she said,_

_"How right it felt." She leaned close, kissing him deeply. He pulled away, suspicious. _

_"Really?" She nodded, her nose wrinkling as she grinned. _

_"Abso-frakin'-lutely." Their lips met again, and he pulled her into his arms._

She gasped softly, feeling his arms go around her from behind. "I guess that was when we fell in love, huh?" She shook her head.

"No. It... it was a long time before we fell in love, but... then it was... just the start, I guess. Back before we got screwed up, before our love took a... really fucked up turn." He looked at her.

"Fucked up how?" She shrugged.

"Oversized egos, swapping bodies, double suns, hidden bunkers.."

"What exactly went on in your timeline?" She turned back to him.

"You have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Yes, this is Zane's... relationship with Alternate Jo...**

******Thanks to crazyforjacksonrathbone for reviewing 12.**

He raised an eyebrow. "I'd at least like to _hear_ about it, Jojo." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No you wouldn't." He wrapped his arms around her again, tighter, and with a gentle squeeze, whispered,

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't want to hear?" She turned to look at him. Several minutes passed, before she whispered,

"These are my memories, of when you first came to Eureka. _My_ Eureka. What do you remember- of this Eureka, before I showed up?" She pulled away, turning to him. He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets. The two stood in silence, neither one refusing to give in; eventually, Zane sighed.

"Fine. But... you won't like it. I... I did some... pretty stupid stuff..." She raised her eyebrows.

_"How_ stupid?" He curled his lip, thinking. _"Zane." _He sighed.

_"You really expect me to believe that this wasn't your fault?"_ Jo's head snapped up as her own voice reached her ears. She took a step towards the memory, reaching out to touch it-

"Is... is that..._ me_?" She turned back to Zane, who nodded, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. That's... you... the _other_ you." He amended, nodding towards her counterpart. She turned back to the memory, mouth dropping open in surprise. There she stood, the one Zane remembered, dressed in a black pants suit and purple blouse, her hair in a tight ponytail, much like Jo herself wore.

_"I told you, Lupo, I didn't do anything." He replied, as she entered the code and shoved him into her holding cell. _

_"You really expect me to believe that you didn't steal those glowfish from the aquatics' lab, fill them with helium, and then time it so they'd all lose air at the same time and go zinging around GD at the same time?" She demanded, crossing her arms. He slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels._

_"Yep." She watched him for several moments, dark eyes boring into him, before turning on her heel and going to her desk. Taking a seat, she sat back, putting her feet up on the desk._

Jo started; sure, she did that every so often, but... but _her_? From what Zane and Grace had told the group, her counterpart was so tightlaced it was amazing she could breathe. The woman was a bitch, an ice queen, or, as Zane had so gleefully called nicknamed her- the Queen of Hearts; from his perspective, not having a heart to break or lose made her the ruler of cold-heartedness.

_"Right, you wouldn't do something like that. How silly of me to suspect you, Donovan." She muttered, twirling her PDA between her fingers. A moment passed, before she said, "You know, next time you screw up, I can send your ass right back to federal- if it's bad enough." She glanced towards Zane, and he narrowed his eyes at her, even as she grinned wickedly._

_"You wouldn't dare, Lupo." He growled, and her grin widened. Then, she stood, going to the holding cell. _

_"Don't tempt me, Donovan."_ Her deadly whisper shook Jo to her core. She stepped back, realizing how her other self scared her. Had she ever been that... horrible in her own timeline, and just not realized it? Had everyone seen it, but never said anything? Surely Carter would have said something- he was her best friend. But then again, even he was afraid of her at times. She continued to back up, until she'd bumped into Zane's chest. He laid his hands gently on her hips, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him. A moment passed, before he pressed a kiss to the soft flesh of her neck.

"I hated her... but... a part of me had... fallen in love with her." She turned to look at him.

"You... you fell in love with her?" Her whisper was breathless, surprised. He nodded.

"I'd never admit it, though. Me? Admit to falling in love with the _Enforcer_? The Queen of Hearts? Please. Like she'd ever buy it." He chuckled softly, pressing a light brush of his lips to the side of her head. "And then you showed up, and you... were so different from her." He breathed in the scent of her hair. "You acutally have a heart to break. A heart that's been shattered one too many times. I don't intend to break it again. I did it once, and I almost lost you... I won't risk it." He whispered, his soft words gently caressing her scalp as he spoke, his nose buried in her hair. She felt a small smile tug at her lips, and she looked back at him.

"Really?" He nodded, tightening his hold.

_"All I have to do, is dial Mansfield, and you're outta here. He wants you gone as badly as I do. You have no ties to this town, no relationships other than the ones you ruin. No one would miss you, and... let's face it. Everyone would be glad to see you go. You're a leech on this town, Donovan. And when there's a snitch in the regiment, you take them out- court marshalled and executed for treason." She laughed softly. "If I'm lucky, I'll be the one to pull the trigger." Then, shooting him a glare, she returned to her chair, never taking her eyes off him. He returned her glare before beginning to pace the length of the cell. Eventually, she turned to him. "Would you stop your Goddamned pacing! It's driving me up the wall!" He stopped, looking up at her, blue eyes wide with mock innocence. _

_"Who? Me? I'm not doing anything." A moment passed, as the two each attempted to stare the other down, before she grabbed her phone. _

_"Carter... I don't care... just come get him... because I'm sick of him watching me, and if he stays here any longer, I may kill him myself before Mansfield gets a chance to send his ass back to federal... I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!" _

Jo winced as her alternate ended the call, and as the memory faded, she turned to him. "Zane, I... I'm so sorry... she must have been... horrible..." He shrugged.

"She was. But... the only good thing about her was that when she left, you took her place." She grinned at him, capturing his lips in a gentle, tender kiss, before jumping back, fingers going to her lips.

"Ouch!" Stronger this time, the spark ignited the beginnings of a wildfire they'd likely never see again, though they would be certain to see _what_ and_ where_ it led.


	14. Chapter 14

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to TrianaStyx and crazy4jacksonrathbone for reviewing 13.**

_"Julia, right? Allison told me what you did to Jo. And you said in your text that you know why-"_

Zane pulled away from her, going toward the memory. His other self stood in the psych ward, talking to a woman locked in a room; thick, bulletproof glass seperated the two. He struggled to wrap his brain around the fact that his younger self looked thinner, scruffier, and maybe even a little... cautious.

_"Because she's not herself. She's Julia Golden. And I'm Jo." _

_He nodded, hands in his pockets, rocked back on his heels and squeaked, "Ah, psych ward. I'm Henry."_

After a moment, he turned back to stare at Jo, who sighed. His mouth dropped, and he pointed towards the memory; Jo nodded, stepping up to him. "Yeah. This was the... body swapping incident I mentioned earlier." She muttered. Zane nodded.

"O... okay."

_"I can prove it. Ask me something personal that only Jo could know."_

_He thought a moment, mulling over questions in his head. If she was really Jo, then she'd answer honestly, she'd know things no one else would know- no one but his mom would know. Eventually, he sighed. He had to give her a chance._

_"Ah, pet peeves." Her answer was instantanious._

_"Small guns, big egos... and overly-critical boyfriends."_

Jo glanced at Zane out of the corner of her eye; he didn't move to touch her, nor did he say anything as he watched the conversation play out.

_"Boxers or briefs?"_ Zane started, surprised that he'd ask such an... intimate question- to anyone.

_"Me or you?"_

_He scoffed gently. "Funny. Me."_

_"Boxers. Except on laundry day, which... by my count, would be tomorrow." _Jo blushed, shrugging sheepishly as she glanced at Zane. He turned his blue gaze to her, eye brow raised.

"Really intimate, huh?" She shrugged.

"We were sleeping together. Dating. Practically living together."

_Zane sighed, thought a moment, and then said,_

_"First date?"_

_"Sunday brunch at Cafe Diem." He moved closer to the glass. It was at this point, that she hesitated, glancing down at the glass before slowly looking up at him. "I was nervous. You brought a rose..." She swallowed. "I wore a sundress. You said something smart... which made me feel dumb..." She took a deep breath. "But you made up for it on our second date." He gave her an odd look, turned to go, and then appeared to change his mind. He nodded to the guard, gesturing with his hand before turning and punching in the code into the keypad. Once the door slid open, he sauntered in slowly, and leaned against the wall as the door closed behind him._

Tears filled his eyes as they watched the memory. Second date? He'd never been given the chance to make up for the first one.

_"So... Does that mean I sounded dumb, or I made you feel smart?" She looked up at him, surprised that he believed her._

_"A little bit of both."_

_He nodded. "And how'd the date end?" At this, she let herself smile, before leaning up towards him. Her purr was soft, and he watched her with anxious eyes._

_"Let me give you a reminder." Their lips met in a gentle, soft, loving kiss. Though he was- essentially- kissing another woman's lips, that kiss was all Jo. It belonged to the woman he'd given his heart to, to the woman he'd been attracted to from the moment he arrived in Eureka, to the woman he'd been so cruel to in the last couple days. And then he began to realize- that while she'd _looked_ like Jo, it clearly_ wasn't _Jo that he'd been talking to, arguing with, glaring at Fargo over. No, the woman he'd been dealing with hadn't been her, but this one- the one currently locked in the psych ward, the one who seemed to know an awful lot of very intimate details about their relationship, the woman who was currently pressing her lips against his, was definately the woman he was in love with. How could he have been so clueless? Maybe he really was dumb-_

_His lips curved into a contented smile as she pulled away. Eyes closed, he sighed inwardly. "That's my Josefina."_

Jo glanced at him, and he met her gaze; neither spoke, they only watched.

_She hit him, and his eyes opened. Instantly, the smile vanished._

_"Now get me out of here before I tase you for kissing another woman."_ Zane chuckled; yep, in any timeline, in any universe, that was def-

_"Yep, definitely Jo."_ She turned to look at him; he grinned at her, and after a moment, she relaxed.

_ Her body hit the bed heavily; a cry of pain escaped her throat, and she grabbed her head. "Zane, what's happening?" Every cell felt as though it were being run through a shredder; her head pounded and her skin felt as though it were melting right off her flesh._

"My DNA was destabilizing. Julia had taken my DNA from the scanner and copied it, then transferred it to her body somehow, so that she could sit in her machine and turn into me- I don't know exactly how she did it. But she did it so many times that by then, my DNA_ and_ her DNA were both destabalizing. If they didn't find a cure, then-"

"You'd die." He finished. She snorted softly.

"Die wouldn't even be the half of it. I'd cease to exist, and so would she." She replied, nodding towards the memory.

_He rushed to the door, getting the guard's attention. "I need some help in here!" Once the guard was gone, he went to the bed, pulling her into his arms. "I'm right here, Jojo. I won't leave you. I'm so sorry." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."_

She sniffled. "You'd said it in passing, but never... never like that before."


	15. Chapter 15

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

"I made no friends here; more like enemies. You most among them." She looked up. They'd ended up sitting on the ground, watching the memories pass by; the ice incident in her timeline, the killer paper airplane incident in his..., sharing intimate details about their lives that had never passed their lips before. "I don't know... if it was just you... or the way your were raised... or what happened before Eureka..." He sniffled. "But I hated you... wanted to kill you."

She lowered her head, sniffling. "I'm sorry, for making you feel that way."

"And then _you_ came along, and took her place and..." He shrugged. "I've been trying to figure you out, Jo. I want to know you, and... and..."

_"I don't think so. It'd be too... and I can't, anyway. I can't just pack up and leave, not now."_

_"This is a good opportunity, Jo. We could be working together again, doing what we do best. Tracking anomalies, building gagets, hunting dinosaurs..." She chuckled as her companion whispered something in her ear. "Like old times. Before... the Point, before the war, before Eureka... and... I'd get you out of this crappy town and away from that felon Donovan and back where you belong- Vancouver."_

Jo turned to him, confusion creasing her brows. Zane kept his mouth shut.

_"I would love too, but I can't, Ev. You know that. How would it look if I just... packed up and left for Vancouver? What would I tell them? 'Hey, I got another job offer up in Canada, it doesn't pay as well, but I get to hunt dinosaurs!' Yeah, that would go over_ real _well."_

_The man chuckled, lacing his fingers through hers. "Jo, the team misses you." She raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh really? The team misses me? Seriously?" He thought a moment._

_"Okay, Mac's being a bit of an ass-"_

_"A bit? He_ is _an ass. He's a bigger ass than Donovan, and_ that's_ saying something."_

_"And Toby misses her sparring partner. Ange is... well..."_

_"Ange?" He scoffed, nodding._

_"Exactly." And then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on, Jojo. What do you say? Come back to Vancouver with me. We can have the life we couldn't have here, you'd get everything you ever wanted. I can give that to you, they can't. Eureka, GD... they can't give you what I can."_

_"I know."_

_"So what do you say? Come home with me." She seemed to waver, her teeth sliding out to grasp her lip, and she looked around, checking to make sure they weren't being watched. "Nessa misses her mom."_

They watched as she appeared to choke up, and she sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"_I miss her too." She choked out. Then, she glanced down at his hands, tracing his wedding ring. "How is she? Is she eating right? Are you feeding her? Does she do her homework? How are her grades?" He nodded. _

_"She's good. Doing good. Grades are good, homework's fine. She's historian for her graduating class." She choked out a sob. _

_"I wish I could make it to her graduation." She sniffled, and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Anything else?" He nodded, taking her face in his hands. _

_"She grows more and more like her mom every day. More and more like you."_ _His whisper softly caressed her cheek, and she burst into tears, burrowing into his chest._

_"Please tell me she doesn't have your ego. I wouldn't be able to stand it if there were three egotists in this family." He laughed softly, brushing the tears off her cheeks. _

_"She's down to earth, like you. Beautiful. She wants to work in Eureka someday. See the place that took her mom away." His voice grew soft, and he looked down as she laid her hands on his chest. "Wants to know why they took you from us."_ She pulled away, taking a seat, and it was then that Jo realized that the memory was taking place in her office.

_"I do, too." She sniffled, looking up at him. "You know, they never have told me_ why _they brought me here." He took a seat beside her on the sofa. "At most, they give me vague answers, if answers at all. Mainly they just tell me that I'm the best in my field." Nervously, she reached out, taking his hands. "If I'm the best in my field, then so are you and the rest of the team. I don't understand why they chose me and not you. Why they didn't allow you to come too." He squeezed her hand. "I should have told them no, that... that I couldn't... that I'd just... that my life was... was just getting back on track, and that... that we were... just getting settled and... and used to... to our... unexpected surprise." She sniffled. "I should have... have told them that I couldn't leave... because I'd just... that I couldn't leave my family... especially my baby..."_

Jo's mouth dropped in shock, and she choked, struggling to force air into her lungs as the word 'baby' passed by her duplicate's lips.

_"If I'd known they were going to take me over a hundred miles away, I'd have told them no... that I had a job and that I couldn't leave my husband and our baby... that she needed me... that I... that I left when she was... three... I've been away from her... from you... for_ eleven _years... there are days when I can't bear it, Ev. I want to be home, with you, with Vanessa... with our family... I was happy... and they took me away..." She turned to him, struggling to remain calm. "Does she remember me? Does she ask about me? Does she understand that I didn't leave her because I wanted to, I left because I had to? She understands, right, Ev? You've explained it to her, right?" She broke down completely then, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close._

_"I'm explained it to her, Jojo. She understands. She hates GD and Eureka, but she understands. She loves you, Jo, so much." He rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And so do I." She pulled away, looking up at him. "I love you, Josefina."_

_"I love you, Evan." His lips met hers in a deep, passionate, searching kiss, and as he pulled her into his lap, he reached into her blouse, pulling out a gold chain. Quickly, he unclasped it, and spilled something into his palm. "What are you doing?" She broke away, watching as he took her hand and slid the slender, smooth gold band onto her ring finger._

_"Wear this." She shook her head, starting to take the ring off, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Yes."_

_"Ev, I can't. No one here knows that I'm married- they can't know. They can't. I promised I wouldn't wear it-"_

_"I don't care." He replied, taking her face in his hands. "I don't care what they say or how they react. You're my wife and I love you. You're the mother of my _child_... if you can't be in Vancouver_ with_ me, then at least wear it so I know that you're thinking of me. Thinking of us, of Vanessa. That you're thinking of our family-"_

_"That's all I do is think about our family. About our baby. I miss you so much. I don't want to be here; I want to be back with you... this... this stupid town has... has nearly destroyed my family and my marriage-"_

_"Hey, I love you. I will_ never_ leave you. I will_ never _stop loving you. Understand, Josefina? I will never stop loving you. No matter what." She mouthed the words softly back to him before closing the gap between them in a passionate, sorrowful, loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms, pressing his body to hers, memorizing her curves. When they finally broke apart, he whispered softly to her, before getting up and pulling her with him. "I love you, Josefina Cross." She choked out a sob, reaching up and tracing his features._

_"I love you, Evan Cross." And with one last deep kiss to her lips and a kiss to her palm, he left. Once he was gone, she closed the office door behind her, not noticing as Zane slipped out of the shadows and returned to his lab, mulling over what he'd just born witness to._

Jo turned her gaze to Zane as the memory began to fade. "I... I was... _married_ in this timeline? I... I had a _baby_...?"


	16. Chapter 16

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to jarethismine for reviewing 15.**

_"How could you not tell me that I'd gotten married and had a baby in this timeline?" _

Zane jumped as Jo's fists came in contact with his chest. "I'm sorry! I- Hey! Jo, I said that I was sorry!" He cried, grabbing her hands as she continued her assault. She struggled to pull away, but he held tight, pulling her into his arms. "Look at me, Jojo. I'm sorry. I... at the time, I thought she was talking to Fargo- I only realized that she wasn't when she mentioned the baby. And then I spent the next six weeks trying to uncover all I could about them."

When she finally calmed down, she whispered, "What did you find out?" He took a deep breath.

"You don't seriously want to know, do you?" She glared at him.

"That's my child and... my husband, no matter the timeline." She replied, swallowing. "I have to know. Please, Zane..._ please_."

A moment passed, before he swallowed the tears in his throat and spoke, not looking at her, not letting her see the tears in his eyes at how her answer hurt him. Eventually, he nodded. "When... when I... I searched by the name... Turns out... Evan Cross owns a... a software company in Vancouver. Cross Photonics. And... and he has this... Special Projects group that... I couldn't find any information on what they do, but he runs it." He glanced up at Jo; she sat, quietly, listening, absorbing everything. "You met... military base-"

"We moved up to Vancouver when I was eight. Not long after my mom died. I... I met a kid at school, but, after we moved... we lost touch."

"Well, in this timeline, you didn't." Zane said. "You stayed in touch and started... long distance relationship at ten... asked you to marry him at fourteen; married at sixteen. Went off to war, came back-"

"And the baby?" Jo cut in, tears in her eyes.

"Born in ninety-seven, when you were eighteen, two years after you got married, and a year after you returned from war. Baby girl. Vanessa Margaret, born August third, ninety-seven." She nodded, and Zane felt his eyes flood with tears as she seemed to resign herself to a fate laid out for another her.

"So she's... thirteen." Jo whispered; she swallowed roughly. Zane nodded.

"Yeah."

"So I've... been away from her for... ten years..."

"You came to Eureka in... late August two-thousand, not long after she turned three."

"I have a baby... I have a baby..." She muttered it softly, shaking her head, as her shoulders began to shake and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "How could I not know I have a family waiting for me?" She gasped, looking up at Zane. A moment passed, before he pulled her into his arms; she tucked her head beneath his chin, sobbing as she clutched at him. He held her, letting her cry, and struggling to keep from crying himself.

_"What if he doesn't wake up?" _

_"You can't think that, Jo. Zane's gonna wake up; he's strong and stubborn, he wouldn't dream of leaving us. Or you."_

Zane looked up, to see Carter sitting with Jo in the lobby of the infirmary. Still in her deputy uniform, he guessed this was probably before she came to this timeline.

_Her eyes filled with tears, and her lower lip quivered. She looked like a child, lost and alone, and she curled into Carter, burying her face in his chest. The sheriff held her, letting her have this hidden display of emotion as they sat together, waiting for news of Zane. _

_"Jo?" Instantly, Jo was on her feet as Allison's intern came towards them. A moment passed, before she followed her into the infirmary. When she caught sight of Zane, a small, sad smile appeared on her face, and she quickly wiped the tears away. _

_"How is he?"_

_"Better. But... he's still weak, and the ice is growing back again. If we don't find a cure soon..." Jo nodded, understanding, and with a soft 'thank you', she went to her boyfriend. He gave her a small, weak smile, which she returned, before taking a seat on the bed beside him. _

_"How are you feeling?" He shrugged. She nodded, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips._

Slowly, Jo looked up, tears drying on her cheeks as she watched the scene before her. "What-?" Jo took a deep breath.

"Ice. Arctic ice, with a stoneage fungus inside it, that was growing all over Eureka because of the Petrotech insulated into the walls." She whispered.

"And how did it end up inside me, exactly?" He asked, skeptical. She sighed.

"You... wore Petrotech instead of a regular jacket in the Arctic. When you came back, the fungus used the Petrotech as a breeding ground, and..." He nodded, understanding.

_Suddenly, she pulled away. Her dark eyes began to smoulder, and she got up. "Jo?" His blue gaze followed her; she didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed one of the pillows he was laying against and began fluffing and pounding it violently._

_"Why is it every guy I date ends up in this infirmary?" She asked, jostling Zane back and forth as she worked on the top pillow. His blue eyes shifted to stare at her as she stopped to turn to him._

_"'Cause you're bad luck, obviously." He replied. She stopped, glaring at him._

_"A joke, at my expense. Glad to have you back." She moved around the other side of the bed and began fluffing the other side of the pillows just as violently, until Zane grabbed her hands._

_"Okay! Look! About that... I... I'm sorry." She sighed, calming at the look in his eyes._

_"No. I.. I'm sorry." She responded, holding his hands tightly in hers. She sighed, squeezing his hands. "I should never have suspected you-"_

_"Suspected me? Of what?" His brow creased with confusion, and she licked her lips._

_"Well, Taggart got frozen, and I... and he and I used to... you know..." She gestured between them with their hands._

_"Really?" He asked, realization dawning, as he chuckled softly. "Huh. You thought I loved you that much?" She smacked his chest, a glare crossing her pretty features. "You know, after the way I acted, I would have suspected me, too." A moment passed before he tilted his head up to look at the monitor. "So... what's the prognosis?"_

_She licked her lips nervously. "You're gonna be fine." He stared at her skeptically._

_"Yeah?" She returned to her seat next to him on the bed again._

_"As soon as they figure out why ice with black lines in it is growing all over G.D. and... inside of you."_

_"Black lines. You mean striations?" She shrugged._

_"I guess."_

_He sighed, laying back against the pillows. "I came across something about that earlier this year when I was doing research for my cooling units." He glanced behind him as Jo grabbed his hands again. "Is Taggart working in the core lab?" She nodded._

_"Yeah, but... but you..." He gently shoved her away, pulling the blankets off his lags and moving to the other side of the bed, throwing his legs over the side. She rushed around to stop him._

_"I need to help him." She shook her head, grabbing his hands before laying her hands against his chest in an attempt to stop him._

_"No! Zane! Okay, no... you... Zane, you need to stay here... and get better." She replied, reaching up and cradling his face. He stared into her eyes for a moment before removing the nodes at his temples._

_"Jo, I'm not going to get better. Not unless I help that crazy Austrailian figure out what's happening around here. It's my only chance." Her arm instinctively went around his waist, and she helped him up. He held her close, his arm slung tightly over her shoulder. She laid a hand on his chest to steady him, staring into his eyes._

Zane turned to her. "So... we figured it out?" She nodded.

"Yeah, we figured it out."


	17. Chapter 17

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

Jo sighed, thinking. She turned to Zane, who sat on the floor beside her, waiting for her to speak and giving her time to gather her thoughts. She opened her mouth. "So..."

_"What do you want, Donovan?"_

Both turned, to see Zane saunter into her office, tablet in hand. She watched him, eyes narrowed, refusing to trust his motives and not in the mood to listen to his sexual harrassment.

_"I know about it." She raised one slender eyebrow. _

_"Know about what?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. _

_"About the baby." She scoffed gently, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. _

_"Ah... baby? What baby?"_

Jo glanced towards Zane. He sighed and licked his lips. "I... confronted her. It probably wasn't the smartest move, but... I couldn't let it go. I just... I couldn't." Jo sighed, playing with her hands. She tensed, slowly rocking back and forth, humming a lullaby.

_"The baby you and... your husband..." She tensed slightly. And then, just as quickly, she relaxed._

_"I... I have no idea what you're talking about." He sighed and set his tablet down, pushing it gently towards her across the desk. She glanced at it, but didn't reach to pick it up. A moment passed, before he said,_

_"You met Evan Cross when you were children; your dad had been transferred up to Vancouver, and you lived on the military base. You started dating and kept in touch; he... came down to visit you the summer you turned fourteen and asked to marry you. You said yes, and were married in the fall after you'd turned sixteen. You enlisted and were sent over to Afghanistan, and returned after a year away. Injury, honorable discharge." She watched him, her dark eyes searching his face for some sense that he was lying. He glanced at her, before continuing. "You... were awarded the purple heart, and returned to Vancouver. By then, your husband's company was... starting to take shape and you... joined him in helping get it off the ground. You built it up." He sighed. _

_She waited._

Jo also waited, holding her breath, her soft lullaby cut off in the middle as she watched, waited for Zane to speak.

_"You got pregnant in... December, and... Vanessa was born in August of the following year. You were both eighteen." She cocked her head to the side. "By then, Cross Photonics was off the ground and you two were... fairly well off."_

"That doesn't even cover it." Zane muttered, glancing at Jo. She turned to him, tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Wealthy beyond compare is more like it." She nodded, but kept quiet.

_"When Vanessa turned three, you and Evan were approached by William Cobb, and you were recruited to Eureka, for your military work. You had to make a choice. Your family or your job, and so you... came to Eureka, worked as the deputy, under Cobb and then Carter before being given the position of Head of Security for GD." He shrugged. "That's it."_

_Silence fell between them for several minutes before she finally sat up and climbed to her feet, going around the desk towards him._

_"You're good. You've got all your facts straight, your story right. Except, you're missing a few key details." She replied, dropping the tablet back on the desk in front of him. He raised his eyebrows as she perched on the edge of her desk. "_Yes,_ Evan and I were childhood sweethearts._ Yes_, he asked me to marry him when we were fourteen._ Yes_, we got married when we were sixteen. Yes, I went off to war,_ and _yes I was wounded and honorably discharged which resulted in being awarded the purple heart, and yes, my husband and I built up Cross Photonics." She sighed. "And_ yes_, you're right. I have a daughter. A beautiful little blue-eyed, black-haired baby girl. She _was_ born on August third, at three-fifteen in the morning, at home. It was the most agonizing twenty hours of my life, but absolutely worth it when she slid into my husband's arms. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight, than my husband cradling our newborn daughter."_

_A look of nostalgia settled over her features, and she whispered softly, "Six pounds, nine ounces. The most beautiful baby I've ever seen. And... when I held her... when I finally cradled her in my arms... I felt complete. Like my whole world finally made sense. But the irony is..." She sniffled. "She was a twin. I was carrying twins, but... the other one... I suffered a partial miscarriage and... lost the second baby. Evan and I were devestated- we thought we'd lost them both. We'd only lost one. Nessa survived... and I gave birth in August." She reached down into her blouse, pulling out the chain that had once held her wedding ring- the ring that now curled around her finger. Moments passed as she stared at it, becoming lost in memories of a life before Eureka._

_"When I held her..._ just born_... and she looked up at me with those... big blue eyes... like her daddy's..._ _everything became clear. I had a family, a baby... a business to run and a child to raise... and she began to nurse and... I just... a part of me took control... and I watched her... press her tiny mouth against my breast and... I never felt more at home, more in love than at that moment. And I looked up at Evan... and he had tears in his eyes. He was crying... and then he pressed his lips to my temple and whispered, 'Thank you'... over and over again... 'Thank you for carrying her'... 'Thank you for making me a father'..." She choked on her tears, reaching up to brush them away. "And she was beautiful... and so tiny... the tiniest human being I'd ever laid eyes on, and she was ours. Evan's and mine." Fresh tears slid down her cheeks, as she got up and wandered towards the bookcase. Zane watched her, noticing the slight sag in her posture._

"Why did she tell you? If she didn't trust you?" He shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know why."

_"And we raised her, teaching her to walk and... talk and... celebrating birthdays and Christmases and... protecting her and loving her like parents do." She reached up, brushing away tears as she turned back to him. "And then one morning... not long after Nessa turned three... I came downstairs to find men in uniform, including General Mansfield, waiting on my doorstep. They told me that I'd been recruited to Eureka, and that I was to... to pack my bags and catch the next flight to Oregon... forced to leave my family... my husband and my baby behind... everything I knew... for this... crappy town..." _

_She sniffled. "At first, Evan and I would talk on the phone, Skype, write every day, he'd come down and bring Nessa with him, and we'd spend a few hours at home together, as a family again... and then... as the years passed... now he just comes down... stops by for a couple hours and then... catches the next flight home." She took a deep breath. "We always try to make the most of those few hours. It's like being in prison. I want my husband, I want my family back." Zane watched as she finally broke down, wrapping her arms around herself as the sobs started._

"I never have been able to figure out why she told me."Jo glanced at him, tears in her own eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

Gently, Zane kissed the tears away, cradling her face in his hands. They hadn't moved from their places on the floor, but she'd scooted closer to him and had reached up, tracing his features gently with her fingers. He'd taken her hand, kissing her fingertips and palm, staring into her dark eyes before capturing her lips in his. They spent the last few minutes sharing soft kisses and caresses as the memory faded, to be replaced with one of Jo's. "I'm so sorry, Jojo-"

_"I gotcha something."_

The pair slowly pulled apart as Zane's voice broke through their haze, and they turned towards Jo's memory. A moment of confusion crossed her face, before she suddenly realized what memory was playing before them,and tears started to fill her eyes. Zane watched it, silent, drinking everything in.

_Zane stood in Carter's jail cell; said cell looked more like a college dorm room, and he held a box from Liza's Lingerie in his hands. Jo stood on the other side of the bars, still in her uniform slacks and a white tank, arms crossed with a curious look on her face. She'd brought her costume in for Founders' Day, had planned on changing in the sheriff's bathroom before the festivities, only to find Zane locked in Carter's cell. _

_"Did you now?" She asked, reaching out to take the box as he slid it through the bars. He watched her, his eyes alight._

Zane heard Jo's sharp intake of breath and she covered her mouth to keep from crying.

_She chuckled, turning away from him and wandering towards her desk. "And I suppose you'd like me to try this on for you..." She had removed the lid as she spoke, a jab at Zane having suggested she model the lingerie he'd boughten for her when he first arrived. But she stopped, as her eyes landed on the small black velvet box in the middle of the pink tissue. She knew what it was; but she'd never thought that she'd be faced with one..._

_"Something like that." Her breathing caught as she heard the soft latch of the cell door closing, and she slowly lifted the small velvet box out of the tissue, setting the lingerie box aside. Slowly, she turned around; he knelt before her, eyes overflowing with honesty and vulnerability. Her heart leapt into her throat as she opened the box-_

_Inside, sat the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on. Simple, slender gold with a diamond in the middle._

_She knew this ring; Zane had talked about his grandmother more times than she could count- the older woman was the one strong, guiding light in his young life. The one person he could count on, who'd been there for him, until her death. And now, he was offering it to her._

_"Zane... I..."_

He glanced towards Jo; she sat struggling to keep the tears at bay. They slipped down her cheeks, dangling from her chin before dropping into her lap. She glanced at him briefly before turning back to the memory. The moment she'd spent dreaming about for the last several months since coming to this new timeline was playing before her, and she was forced to confront her fears.

_Zane knelt before her, down on one knee, watching and waiting for her to respond. Hope shined in his eyes, hope, vulnerabilty, his entire heart._ _He was giving her everything, asking her to take his heart, to hold his heart, to accept what he was asking and join him for the rest of his life; to make a life, a living with him, to create a family with him, and grow old with him. Her breath caught in her throat to see the man she loved before her, asking for a lifetime with him. Her dark eyes moved down to the ring, and her heart stopped. The softness in his voice got it starting again._

_"You've already made an honest man out of me." He took a deep breath, giving her a soft smile. "So let's make it official." _

She choked out a sob, covering her mouth as the memory played before her. Zane turned to her, reaching out to gently brush the tears away but she slapped his hand away. A quick shake of her head told him not to touch her, to keep away from her, and he did told; watching her, watching as she struggled to remain in control. And then he spoke the three words that had torn her to pieces ever since the timeline shift.

_"Marry me, Jojo."_

_She gasped softly, tongue darting out to wet at her lips, as she stared at the ring in her hand. This ring could make or break her entire future, could make and break both hearts..._

_"Zane, I... I don't know what to say..."_

Zane was startled to see the look of shock and confusion that crossed his own face, and he took a deep breath, glancing at Jo, who'd buried her face in her hands.

_"Ah... How about yes?" He chuckled softly, nervously, unsure whether she was playing a joke or not._

_"Jo! Fargo has a job for you-"_ Jo's soft sobs could be heard as Carter entered the memory, and the sheriff began uncalled for congratulations.

_"Yeah, not so much..." And with a hand on Carter's back, Zane walked out of the office, leaving Jo behind, holding the engagement ring, and the shattered remains of his heart. She turned, tears filling her eyes as she called out for him. _

_"Zane!" _

As the memory faded, she broke down completely, loud, heartwrenching, painful sobs as the biggest mistake of her life played out for the one man who'd slowly become the center of her life in this timeline; and as Zane gathered Jo to his chest, and she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing, he found his own tears dampening his cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

**R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

"So you... were trying to make a call and that's how you ended up back in nineteen-forty-seven."

She nodded. They'd just watched a variety of other memories, from Jo's complete change to absolute Ice Queen after Zane discovered her secret, to Jo and the others' small trip back to the past, to the first few weeks in this new timeline. "That's... how I ended up in nineteen-forty-seven." She varified. "I'd been... trying to call you... to explain... and suddenly... and then... I ended up here..." She choked on a sob, and Zane gathered her in his arms again.

"Jojo, I'm so sorry." He held her close, pressing a kiss to her head. They sat in silence for several minutes, with only the soft sound of her sobs to break it. Slowly, she raised her head, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you, Zane." He nodded, searching her gaze, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Slowly, she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ouch!" Her fingers went to her lips as they pulled apart, and she glared at him. "We have got to stop doing that! Thank God my hair's not wet otherwise you'd probably electricute me." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what you said-"

"Shh!" He stopped, brow knitting in confusion.

"Jojo, what-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" She turned, looking around before climbing to her feet.

"Jo, where are you go-"

But she ignored him; her eyes were focused on something just ahead of her. Sighing, Zane got up to follow, grabbing her hand. She turned back to him, shooting him a glance before turning back to whatever had caught her attention. "Zane, look." Her voice was soft, and she reached out, pointing at something on the ground. "Do those look like..."

"Cinders? Yeah. Almost like... from an... ash tray or a... a fireplace..." They followed it, noticing each set of cinders become brighter, as though about to catch fire. Each cinder had come- unbeknownst to them- from each kiss, each touch they shared. "This... it doesn't make any sense. It's like they're... breadcrumbs... but..."

"What do they lead to?" She finished, meeting his gaze. He shrugged, shaking his head. She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time, Zane laid a finger over her lips, whispering for her to be silent.

"Do you hear that?" He asked softly, and a moment passed before she nodded. "Come on." He led her towards the sounds, holding tight to her hand, and stopped, causing her to crash into him as he stopped.

"Zane, what's-" But he didn't respond, and slowly, she turned, curious as to what he was staring at. "Is... Zane is that..."

"A wedding." He choked out, mouth dropping in shock. She stammered for several minutes, unsure of what to say.

_"... You may kiss the bride."_

_His arm went around her waist, pulling her close. Their lips met in a deep kiss that had everyone in their small community applauding and laughing about. He lifted her off her feet, arms tightening around her waist, the soft organza of her dress sliding against his fingers as her own fingers found purchase in his hair. Eventually, he set her down, nudging his nose against hers, whispering softly to her. And then he took her hand, pulling her down the aisle towards the the area the small reception was being held. As they stood at the other end of the aisle, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, holding her close, unaware as cameras flashed, catching the moment forever in time. Reverand Harper's voice could be heard over the clamor and excitement,_

_"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Donovan!"_

Jo choked, finally finding her voice.

"Ah... it's... it's ours?" She turned to Zane, who looked pale, uncertain, as though he didn't know what to do or say. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, the memory- could he really call it a memory when neither remembered it? When it hadn't happened yet, if ever?- shifted, being replaced with something else.

_"Make love to me."_

_"You actually want me to?" She chuckled._

_"You're my husband. Isn't it your job to... make me feel wanted?" She reached up, running a hand over his chest as they lay in bed._

_"All right, but this is the last time." He joked._ Both blushed; it was a reference to what they were currently doing now- night after night of sex, always saying that the night before was the last time, before falling into bed again.

_"Don't use that old ploy on me, Zane Matthew. It may have worked when we were sneaking around behind Zoe's back, but it won't work now. Zoe isn't here, you're ring is on my finger, and this definately better not be the last time." She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Trust me, it won't be." He whispered, capturing her lips._

Jo turned back to him. "That... that can't possibly be_ us_, can it? We... that is never going to happen. Marriage... it isn't for us... for either one of us..." Zane shrugged; he seemed to be in shock; thoughts fired through his head, but none of them connected long enough to form sentences that reached his lips.

"I don't know. I... I honestly don't know. It... it looks like us, but... but that's not possible..." She turned to stare at him in shock, mouth falling open at the answer that fell from his lips.

"'Not possible?' Zane, it's _Eureka!_ _Anything_ is _possible here_!"


	20. Chapter 20

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

"So... what... is this showing us the future now?" He choked out. They'd taken the last twenty minutes trying to figure out exactly what the images- because memories was an impossible term to use for something that had never happened- were and what they meant, and neither had been able to come up with a good, viable conclusion.

"I don't get it. First it showed us the past, and then... the... images of the present and now... what is this? Some fucked up version of _A Christmas Carol_?" She cried, throwing her hands up.

"Honestly, Jojo, I have no clue-" He stopped, something having caught his eye.

"Zane? Zane? _He-llo_?" She waved a hand in front of him before smacking him hard on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. Instead, he turned her around, pointing to whatever he was looking at.

"Jo, look." She felt her mouth drop, and she struggled to speak.

"I... is that... am I..." She couldn't say it; even as the image stood in front of her, she couldn't say it.

_They stood in a nursery, in what appeared to be Jo's house. The walls were painted a soft peach and white and she gently folded a baby blanket and laid it within the white bassinet by the window. A beautiful cherry oak rocking chair sat in the corner, surrounded by various other things a baby required, and after several minutes, she turned, a smile on her face as she reached out for someone. Zane came into the image, and he twisted her around, wrapping his arms around her distended belly and holding her close. Music could be heard coming from the stereo in the living room, and gently, the pair began to sway._

_"It's perfect. Everything... it's absolutely perfect." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her hair, but didn't respond. "Thank you for doing this for me, for her." She whispered, turning in his arms to meet his gaze. He gave her a soft smile. "You must have had to rush to get this finished." He shrugged._

_"It's wasn't hard; Carter and Henry and Fargo were a big help. Lucas and Zoe even pitched in when they could. We just... wanted to make sure it was done and ready so you could see it before she comes." He replied as she turned completely around in his arms. A smile tugged at her lips, and she leaned up to kiss him, laying a hand on his chest to steady herself. The kiss was soft and gentle, and he rested his forehead to hers for several minutes before pulling away. "How are you doing, by the way?" He asked, leading her from the nursery to their bedroom. He helped her onto the bed and then climbed up next to her, propping himself onto his elbow to watch her. She sighed, hands reaching down to caress her stomach._

_"Okay, I guess. I'm anxious, you know?" She quickly licked her lips. "I... I want to meet her, but... but she's been... she's been... growing and moving inside me that... I don't know, I... I guess I'm just... nervous about everything. Her birth and... what'll happen after..." She looked up at him, and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile._

_"You'll be fine, Jojo. I'll be right here, by your side, like I have been for everything. I can't imagine being away from you when she's born. I want to be here for every moment, from the time you go into labor until she's laid in your arms. I might rush out and get Carter and let him meet her, but other than that, I'll be right here. By your side, every step of the way." She smiled at him, reaching up to brushing her fingers over his cheek. He kissed her fingertips, reaching down to lay a hand over her belly. _

_The baby kicked against her father's hand, and he chuckled softly, leaning down to brush his lips over the distended skin of his wife's round tummy. "I love you, selkie pup. I have from the moment you were concieved. And mommy and I... we can't wait to meet you. Try to be patient, sweetheart, you've got another couple weeks before it's time for you to come into the world. Be patient, selkie pup, you'll be out soon."_

_"You know, she's not going to like that nickname when she hits sixteen." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips._

_"Maybe not, but I'm her father."_

_"But seriously, Zane? Selkie? Irish mythology?" He shrugged._

_"Hey, I just suggested her name, you didn't have to go along with it." She sighed, returning her hand to her stomach and gently tracing patterns over her skin._

_"How do we know she won't be mocked for her name? Bridget is not a common name-"_

_"Neither is yours and neither is mine. She comes from a very... rare family of names. She will be fine. Besides, I didn't suggest Bridget, I suggested-"_

_She groaned, cutting him off, and struggled to push herself to a sitting position. He helped her sit up, and she sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. I can't see my feet, I look and feel like a beach whale, my hormones are entirely out of whack... and I'm tired of her playing soccer with my intestines." She directed the last phrase to her belly, and he chuckled._

_"Well, you want to know what I think?" She turned to look at him. _

_"What?"_

_"I think, that you've never looked more beautiful. Because you're carrying our child." She rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You're gorgeous, and this little one growing inside you just makes you even moreso. And I'm not saying it to get on your good side, I'm saying it because it's true." She sighed, looking up at him. _

_"Promise?" He nodded, and after a moment, she accepted his soft kiss to seal the deal._

Jo turned away from the fading image, eyes locking with Zane'sown surprised gaze. "_Please_ tell me that the next one isn't going to be-"

She didn't get to finish, as a scream cut her off.


	21. Chapter 21

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

_"Breathe, Jojo. That's my good girl."_

"- The birth of our 'baby.'" Zane finished. Jo swallowed, and tried hard to tear her gaze away, but she couldn't. Even the _hint_ of possibility that she could ever have Zane's child- it was too tempting, too long a dead desire, and even if it was only an image, she _had_ to see, _had_ to know what their child would have looked like. If only to satisfy the pain in her heart.

_She sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths as he rubbed her back, whispering softly to her. "You're doing good, Jojo."_

_"When exactly did they start, Jo?" She looked up, as Zoe knelt in front of her and gently laid her hands on the older woman's knees. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting out a cry as another contraction hit before speaking._

_"About... four hours ago..." She gasped, pushing herself off the bed and sinking into a crouch between his thighs. He continued rubbing her back, and she dug her nails into his thigh as the next contraction started. A scream escaped her lips, and she grabbed Zoe's hand as another contraction crashed over her like waves on the beach. Once they'd passed, Zoe and Zane helped her back onto the bed, and Jo tiredly lifted her legs to allow the younger woman to check her progress._

_"Um..." The young doctor paled._

_"What's wrong?" Jo choked out, fear grabbing her around the throat. Zoe stammered for several minutes before,_

_"Um, she's... eight centimeters dialated and her water just broke. This baby isn't going to wait, she'll be here very, very soon."_

_"So she's impatient, just like her daddy." Jo gasped as the next contraction left her; only to tense up again as another one latched onto the heels of the one before. Zane glared at her, but she ignored him, digging her nails deeper into his skin as the contraction ripped through her body. "Zoe!"_

_"You're fully dialated, so on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing, okay? You understand me, Jo?"_

Zane glanced at her; she stood watching with fresh tears in her eyes. No doubt, imagining the babies she'd have had in her timeline, if she'd only said yes before the timeline shift.

_Hot, searing pain filled every fiber of her body, and she bore down, letting out a scream as she felt something begin to come out between her thighs. She quickly sucked in air before bearing down again, eyes shut tight. He held her, whispering softly to her, watching in awe as the woman he loved gave birth to the child they'd created._

_"Oh God!" She collapsed back in his arms, taking deep breaths before Zoe ordered her to return to pushing._

_"She's starting to crown, Jo. I know it hurts, but you have to keep pushing, that's the only way she's going to come out! And just think, once she's out, you can hold her in your arms! Now push!" She did as told, a primal scream escaping her lips as she bore down even harder. Zoe's gentle hands helped guide the baby out, slipping the chord from around the baby's neck, before returning to gently guide the child the rest of the way out of her mother's body. "One more push, Jo. That's it, you're doing good!"_

_Another scream escaped her throat, and after several minutes, a wail split the air, taking away all sound and leaving only the image before them. Jo looked up; Zoe held a squirming, crying newborn in her arms, a beautiful little girl with a head of black curls and light olive skin._

Zane heard Jo gasp, and he glanced over to see her cover her mouth with her hands. After a moment, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

_"Zane, Jo, meet your baby girl." Gently, Zoe laid the cleaned off newborn in her mother's arms, and Jo felt tears come to her eyes as she stared into her daughter's tiny face. "What's her name?"_

_"This..." Jo swallowed the tears in her throat as she looked up at Zane. "is Brigitta. Brigitta Donovan, after Zane's grandmother."_

Zane felt tears come to his eyes as he watched the image before them. He glanced at Jo, who struggled to keep from breaking down completely. But the sight of the baby, of what could have been Zane's baby, in her timeline, was too much for her to bear, and she crumpled. Zane wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as her knees gave out. She latched onto his arm, digging her nails into his arm as they hit the floor.

_"She's beautiful, Jojo." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, reaching out to gently brush his finger over his baby daughter's face; the baby opened her eyes, looking up at her parents._

_"Blue eyes. Like you, Zane." Jo whispered, turning to look at her husband. He gave her a soft smile, kissing her gently before turning his gaze back to the baby in Jo's arms._

_"She's absolutely beautiful. Like her mother."_

_The baby shifted in Jo's arms, and after a moment, she reached up, brushing a finger gently over her daughter's cheeks and chin. The baby turned her head towards her mother's finger, her bright blue eyes looking into her mother's face._

"I'm so sorry, Jo." She shook her head, burying her face in Zane's chest. Her sobs broke his heart, and he gently wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back. She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing deeper into his chest, struggling to keep her sobs under control. A moment passed, before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm so, so sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

"I don't understand." Jo pulled away, brushing the tears quickly from her cheeks. "First... first this shows us various points in our pasts, and now it... it's showing us our... our future? A... a future we... we should have had in_ my_ timeline..." She took a deep breath. "Why is it doing this to us? _Me_?"

"I don't know." He whispered, reaching out to rub her back, but she pulled away.

"It... it doesn't make any sense... why..."

_"Morning, Mommy!"_

_"Morning my darlings... what are you doing?" _

_"Daddy's making pancakes!" She nodded, eyes wide in shock. "We're helping!"_

_"I can tell."_

_The kitchen was an absolute mess; every available inch of counterspace was covered in pancake batter and grease, in spilled flour, milk dripped and puddled on the floor. The sink was stacked miles high with plates and bowls, and pancake batter coated spoons and forks. Zane's black hair was coated in flour, and the kids slipped on the sticky floor as they rushed towards Jo and threw their arms around her legs._

Jo choked out a sob, covering her mouth with her hand as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Slowly, Zane went to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

_"You... let Britta and Colin help make breakfast?" She asked, scooping her young son into her arms and going to her husband. He sighed, and reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close._

_"We wanted to help Daddy make breakfast for you, Mommy." Colin piped up, laying his head on Jo's shoulder. The boy looked to be about eight or so, a couple years younger than the girl, and he wrapped his slender arms around Jo's neck, his messy black hair falling into his beautiful blue eyes. Jo sighed, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. _

_"Well thank you, baby. But... maybe you should have let Daddy make breakfast by himself."_

_"But we wanted to help. Daddy said we could." Zane shook his head, sending flour everywhere._

_"Did he now?" She asked, turning her dark eyes to her husband. A blush appeared over Zane's cheeks, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Zane-"_

_"They wanted to help make Mother's Day special for you." She reached up, caressing his cheek._

_"Oh Zane, Mother's Day will be special, no matter what you do for me. Because it's you and kids that are making it special."_

Jo turned back to Zane, who reached up, brushing away her tears. She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "This doesn't make_ any sense_, Zane!"

"I know, I know, okay? I know this doesn't make sense, okay? I know, and I wish I could fix it, but right now, we can't. We just have to let Carter and Allison and Fargo and Henry and the others work on it. That's all we can do."

"Why are we here, Zane? What did we do to end up here?" She reached up, hastily brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear before turning back to the image.

_"We got you something, Mommy!" _

_"Really?"_ _She knelt down, taking the gift from her daughter before taking a seat at the dining room table. The box was wrapped in yellow and green wrapping paper, with pink, white and purple ribbons, and topped with a folded piece of paper. After a moment, she removed the paper and unfolded it. "Oh, thank you, darlings." _

_"We made the card and we wrapped it!" Colin said from his perch on her lap._

_"I can see that. Thank you, you both did a wonderful job!" She set the homemade card down, and then turned to the present. Slowly, she unwrapped it, pushing the wrapping paper and ribbons aside before lifting the lid. "Oh my God..."_

_Nestled inside the tissue, sat a beautiful handcarved jewelry box, with a simple rose carved into the lid. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she looked up at Zane._

_"Do you like it, Mommy?" Britta asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jo turned tear-filled eyes to her daughter._

_"I love it, baby. Thank you. Where did you find it?"_

_"Davie found it in a small bazaar in Barcelona for me. I remember you'd told me about your mom having one, and how it'd been destroyed in the fire that burned down your house in Montreal when you were six. You said it was the one possession your mom owned that she was going to pass onto you; she died not long after you turned eight. So, I asked Davie to look into it back in Spain; we got lucky." She turned to stare at her husband; he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. _

_"Thank you, babe."_

_"You're welcome." Colin slid off his mother's lap, and Zane gently steered them towards the bathroom. "Go wash up for breakfast."_ _Once they were gone, Zane took a seat next to Jo, reaching out to take her hand. "You're happy?" She cocked her head._

_"Of course I'm happy, babe, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged._

_"Just curious." She got up, climbing into his lap; she wrapped an arm around his neck, staring into his eyes. _

_"Curious?" She asked, shrugging. "What are you thinking about, babe? You can tell me." He sighed._

_"I just... are you sure you're happy?"_

_"Zane-"_

_"I... I know about your... other family, and I just... just wanted to make sure you don't regret... us." She rolled her eyes, climbing to her feet._

_"Zane, I was basically forced to divorce my husband when they brought me down here. I didn't have a choice; but I love you, and I love the life we have and I love Britta and Colin, and... yes, a part of me loves Evan and Nessa, I will always love Evan and Nessa, but I didn't have a choice. I lost the man I loved, but... but I found another that loved me." He gave her a soft smile as she took a seat beside him before leaning over and capturing her lips in his._

Jo turned to look at Zane. He took a deep breath. "Jo, I'm so..." But her mouth on his cut him off, and he caught her as she threw herself at him, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her. The kiss was deep, passionate, searching, sharing all that they had been through, all that they had felt and experienced together. They could have a future, a life together, if she just gave them a chance; with each and every spark, they'd been shown the way their lives could go, if they just gave in, and let that spark take hold.

Just as she pulled away, just as she looked up into his face, she suddenly found herself alone; Zane was gone, fading before her very eyes. "Zane!"

He reached up to caress her cheek, whispering to her, his voice fading into the mist. "I love you, Jo."

_"Zane!"_


	23. Chapter 23

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

"He's waking up! His heart rate is stabalizing, blood pressure's dropping... It worked!"

Gasps of joy and relief filled the room as Zane slowly opened his eyes. The first image before him was Allison, leaning over his bed, checking his vitals.

"Jo-" His voice was raspy, and he struggled to turn his head; his neck hurt.

"We haven't gotten to her yet, Zane, we wanted to make sure you pulled through first before we tested it on Jo. We didn't want to run the risk of losing both of you." Allison assured him. Her struggled to peer around her; Jo lay in her bed next to his, her chest still rose and fell; she looked like she were sleeping, but Zane knew that she was currently unconscious. Allison moved away to apply the cure- whatever it was- to Jo, and Zane struggled to push himself up. Two strong sets of hands pushed down on his shoulders, and he looked up to see Carter and Henry restraining him.

"No Zane, you have to rest."

"But Jo-"

"Let Allison take care of her, Zane. You can trust her. She's saved Jo's life more than once." Carter told him. Resigned, Zane lay back against the pillows, watching as Allison administered to Jo.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Zane demanded, thirty minutes after the cure had been applied. Allison turned to him.

"It could be taking more time for her body to absorb the cure, because she was the one that was directly affected by the accident, Zane. You recieved secondary shock when you touched Jo; Jo recieved a direct shock to her system, it will take more time for her to pull out of this state."

"So... Jo was basically a frickin' lightbulb?" Carter asked, confused. Allison sighed, turning to him.

"She recieved a high electrical shock- basically the same high voltage used in electroshock therapy in mental hospitals. Exceedingly high, exceedingly specific and exceedingly dangerous, because it was not a controlled burst of eletricity."

"So... lightbulb." Carter clarified. Allison nodded. "Okay."

Zane swallowed the fear in his throat. "She... she'll be okay once she wakes up, right? She... she'll remember everything? Us?"

"I don't know, Zane." Allison replied. "Electroshock therapy... it was a very common practice,_ because_ it would target _specific_ areas of the brain. Once those areas were targeted, the memories in that area would be wiped out, and the person would have a clean slate. But those were _controlled _bursts of electricity. This... this wasn't controlled. This was chaotic. This was rampant, uncontrolled bursts of electricity. We're lucky this didn't _kill_ her. It very well could have."

He nodded, taking a deep breath. Carter laid a hand on his shoulder, and after a moment, Zane turned his attention back to Jo. He couldn't get the images of those children out of his head- Colin and Britta, his children. Jo's children. They'd looked so beautiful, so like Jo, that he prayed she would wake up so he could tell her that he wanted that future they'd seen. That he wanted the wedding and the honeymoon and the anniversaries, and the children. He wanted her to tell him that she was pregnant, to go through the excitement of seeing their baby on the sonogram screen, of learning their baby's sex, the work of getting the nursery ready and the chaos when she went into labor. He wanted the nerves as she went through labor, the panicked excitement as she gave that last push and their baby came into the world, that rush of joy at the sight of their baby, of hearing their child's shrill cry. He wanted the awe of staring into his child's eyes for the first time, of teaching them to walk and talk, to ride a bike and read.

He wanted first Christmases, anniversaries, birthdays, Mother's Day and Father's Day, Sunday brunch with his family and egg hunts on Easter. He wanted to get caught kissing Jo in the kitchen by their children, wanted to attend their first ballet recital or band concert, science fair or graduation. He wanted to meet their prom dates and walk his daughter down the aisle, meet his grandchildren... He wanted to wake up to Jo's hair tickling his face, to her arms around him, and her head on his chest, to her legs tangled in his. He wanted to be woken up by their children, jumping on the bed to get them up on Christmas morning... Christmases in Boston and Thanksgivings in Jersey; wild family gatherings with her brothers and their families.

_We're supposed to get married, have babies..._ _spoil our nieces and nephews rotten, take family trips back to Boston or New York... We're... we're supposed to get caught making love by our kids, and... have the Talk with them. It's supposed to be us... we were meant to be, Jo, you can't give up on me now. You can't..._

"She'll be okay, Zane. Jo's a fighter. She'll come back to us." He turned to see Henry sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"I know, I just..." He took a deep breath. "I can't lose her, Henry. I just... can't."

The older man nodded; while he didn't know what internal pain Zane was going through, he recognized the look in the younger man's eyes. Because he'd worn the same look, after the incident with Kim Two Point Oh. Several minutes passed before Zane turned back to watching Jo. He swallowed, struggling to fight the tears in his eyes. In a voice thick with tears, he choked out,

"Come on, Jojo. Don't give up on me now. Don't give up on us..."


	24. Chapter 24

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena**

"Zane? _Zane!"_

She turned in a circle, searching for him, frantic. He was nowhere to be found. She was absolutely and completely alone. Somehow, someway, the man she had grown to love had vanished, leaving her within this white, neverending abyss. Tears began to cloud her vision, and she struggled to breathe.

_"Mommy!"_ She turned, expecting to see another image from what could be- what should have been- their future together, but instead, she found herself staring at an image on a video camera.

_"Go to Mommy, Nessa! Look! Mommy's over there! Go on!" _

_"Come here, sweetheart!"_

Jo swallowed, heart leaping into her throat as she watched herself come into view on the screen and kneel down.

_She wore a pair of worn and ripped jeans and a red off-the-shoulder top that cinched in at the waist and exposed very light cleavage. Her long black hair was down in loose, soft waves of silk, and she wore a set of gold bangles on her right wrist. She was barefoot, and appeared to be in the living room of a beautiful mansion. "Come here, Nessa! I'm right here, baby! Come here!" A moment passed, before she looked up at the camera. "I don't think she's going to come to me, Ev." He chuckled._

_"She'll come to you, Jojo, she's just being stubborn, like-"_

_"You?" Her grin was infectious, and he laughed. _

_"I'd say she's more like you." He replied. She glared at him, sticking her tongue out. _

_"I'd say my granddaughter's like both of her parents." The camera panned, to see James Lupo, holding Vanessa in his arms. He pressed a kiss to his granddaughter's cheek, and she squealed, wrapping her arms tight around his neck._

"Dad?" Her voice was choked with tears; the last time she'd spoken to her father, she'd been a teenager, and had broken off all ties with him in a fit of rebellion.

_"Dad! She's not going to come to me if you're here!" Jo cried, hands on her slender hips as she stood. Evan chuckled, and walked into view; he made a beeline for Jo, grabbing her around the waist from behind and pulling her into his arms._

_"Evan!" She screeched as her husband lifted her off the floor and spun her around. "Evan Cross, you put me down! Now!"_

_"I don't think so, Jo!" He replied, even as he set her back on her feet and pressed a firm kiss to her temple. She turned to look up at him, and with a wide smile, captured his lips in a deep kiss. _

_"Oh for God's sake!" _

_"Get a room!"_

_"Don't you two ever get tired of sucking face?"_

Jo teared up even more as the voices of her older brothers entered the frame, and the camera panned, showing Ricco sitting on the sofa, his wife with him. Emily, if Jo remembered correctly. Ricco's high school sweetheart. Luca came into view, a four-year-old boy hanging off his shoulders, small arms around his neck, and Jo choked on a sob. That meant that...

_"Davie, put down the camera! This is Evan and Jo's party, they should be the ones running the camera!" _

_"Since when is family dinner up in Vancouver_ our _party?" Jo asked, as Evan tightened his grip on her waist._ _She reached up, wrapping an arm around his neck. _

Davie had died in Iraq, not long after she returned stateside. In her timeline, her middle brother never got the happy ending depicted here.

_"You do know that if I hadn't gone into the Army that I'd-"_

_"Have been a director in Hollywood, we know!" His siblings cried in unison. His only brother-in-law laughed, pulling his wife closer. _

_"So when_ exactly _are you two going to give me a grandson? Or another granddaughter?" James asked, and the camera shifted quickly from the older man to the couple, who shared startled looks._

_"What... makes you think we're going to have any more kids, Dad?" Jo asked, glancing at Evan. James scoffed._

_"Well I'm hoping you do. It's my duty as their grandfather to spoil my grandchildren rotten_. _Besides, you are my_ only_ daughter._ _And you're married to a man that... couldn't be a more perfect match for you, Josefina. I'm proud of you." She gave her father a small smile, before turning back to her husband. _

_"What do you think?" She whispered. "Should we tell them?"_

_"Whenever you're ready to, Jojo." She nodded, turning in his arms and taking his face in her hands._

_"I'm ready now. It's been long enough; I think it's safe." _

_"Tell us what?" Luca piped up. "Come on, what are you two hiding?" Several minutes passed, before Jo curled into his embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin._

_"You'll get your wish, Dad. In about... five months." He rubbed Jo's back, squeezing her gently. "We're having a baby." _

_Cries of shock and congratulations were heard, and she pulled away, looking up at her husband. He kissed her firmly, before holding her close. _

_"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" _

_"I thought there was something different about you, Jo!" _

_"So there's a reason why you're glowing!"_

_She laughed, accepting the hugs and kisses going around. Excitement filled the room, and after several minutes, Davie's wife Amy asked,_

_"Boy or girl?" Jo took a deep breath, unable to hide her excitement. _

_"Boy. We're having a baby boy." Then, she turned back to Evan, and captured his lips in a deep, loving kiss. _

Tears began to slide down Jo's cheeks as the image continued to play. So she'd been pregnant in this timeline- and this was obviously before Eureka, so at some point, either before or after, she'd lost the baby. And it had obviously, very deeply affected her. Pile a miscarriage on top of being forced to move over a hundred miles away to another country for a job, being forced to leave her husband and daughter and everything ever known, and Jo could understand why her alternate had been so bitter, so hateful. She'd had everything she'd ever loved taken away...

Maybe they weren't quite alternate versions after all.


	25. Chapter 25

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena **

_"Come on, Jojo, wake up. Wake up for me. You can't do this, you can't leave us..."_

The voice was the first thing she began to register... that nickname... _his_ nickname...

"Come on, Jojo, _please."_

Her eyes slowly began to open against the harsh light of the infirmary lights, and after several minutes, a face swam into view. Her heart skipped a beat, and she gave him a tiny smile, which he returned. Her throat felt raw, scratchy, but she managed to choke out,_ "Evan."_

He jumped back, as though hit by lightning. Blue eyes flashed first with confusion and then filled with tears, and he was soon led back to the bed beside hers.

"Jo. Jo, look at me." She turned her head, slowly, and hissed in pain. Every part of her body was in pain, it felt as though she'd been electrocuted-

Because she had been. By the device that idiot Parrish had created.

"A... Allison?" The doctor gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome back." She swallowed.

"Where is he?"

"Who? Zane? He's right there." She nodded towards the bed beside Jo's, and the woman slowly turned to meet Zane's eyes. He looked like Evan, sounded like him, but-

"No... Evan." Jo replied, turning back to Allison.

"Um... Jo?" Carter stepped over to her, stopping at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips. "Who's Evan?"

Only Grace knew who she was refering to when she said,

"My husband."

Carter started, eyes wide. He glanced at the others; Zane cringed, but kept quiet. "Um... did... did you just say..." But Grace cut him off, clearing her throat.

"Evan isn't here, Jo. He's in Vancouver. We haven't... gotten ahold of him yet. We weren't sure..." She nodded, understanding.

"Whoa, wait! How do_ you_ know who she's talking about?" Carter asked, turning on Grace.

"Carter! Grace is_ from_ this timeline!_ We_ are the ones who infringed on this timeline!" The other woman sighed, looking around at the others, thankful as Allison defended her. The time travelers waited, four of them in confusion, one in calm. Eventually, she licked her lips, saying,

"I know who she's talking about because... I've met him."

"What do you mean met him? Grace, met who?" Henry asked; Grace turned to her husband.

"Evan Cross. He's a... software inventor who owns a million dollar company, called Cross Photonics, in Vancouver. He and Jo were-"

"Childhood sweethearts." Jo cut in, voice soft. She swallowed against the cotton feeling in her throat. "We... met when we were children and... kept in touch. He... asked me to marry him when we were... fourteen... got married at sixteen... built Cross Photonics from the ground up, we're business partners, had Vanessa at... eighteen..."

"Whoa, back up! You have a_ kid_?" Carter cried. Jo nodded.

"Yes. A daughter. Vanessa Margaret. She's... thirteen. Lives in Vancouver with her dad. When I... came down to Eureka, I had to leave my family behind. Most painful choice I've ever had to make." Tears glistened in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Where is he? Is he coming here? Allison? I want Evan. I want my husband._ Please_."

Fargo glanced at the others, before going to Jo and taking her hand. "I'll go make a call. Just sit tight." She gave him a warm smile, before he left to do as he'd promised. Once Fargo was gone, everyone turned back to Jo and Zane. Zane had been oddly quiet during Jo's story; he didn't say anything when Fargo offered to make a call on Jo's behalf.

"Did... does Zane know?" Carter asked.

"I know, Carter. Trust me, I... I know a great deal about... Jo's life before Eureka." Everyone took the answers silent, and eventually, the others left, leaving the pair to sleep. She turned onto her side, her body groaning in pain; although pain like this was nothing compared to the hell she'd gone through during childbirth. Her dark eyes met Zane's in the night, and she sighed.

"I... I'm sorry, Zane." He nodded, but didn't respond. Instead, he reached out; she glanced at his hand, before reaching out and taking it in hers. The image of their hands, linking them across beds, was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep...

_"I missed you, Jojo."_

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. It took several minutes for her to get her bearings, but then she remembered that she was in Cafe Diem, curled up on the sofa next to Zane. He was looking through something on his tablet, but looked up when she sat up. "You okay?" She nodded, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah, I.. I'm fine." And then she got up, grabbing her cup and making for the door. Sighing, Zane got up and followed. This was the fourth time in the last three weeks since getting out of the infirmary that she'd hightailed it out of sight after waking up in a cold sweat. They didn't talk about what they'd experienced while unconscious, to neither their friends, nor each other, though both knew that it was weighing heavily on their minds. Zane hadn't told Jo that he'd heard her call out for her husband as she'd awoken in the infirmary; he was instead, taking this as punishment for getting too close.

"Do you want to... talk about it?" He asked, grabbing her hand as they headed across the green. She shook her head, eyes tearing up at the sight of children playing as they neared her house.

"No. I... I just want to forge-" But she stopped, something having caught her eye.

"Jojo? What's wrong?" She didn't reply, instead, she pulled away from Zane, stepping forward to get a better look. He followed her gaze, in time to see a car parked in front of her rebuilt home; someone was climbing out of the car. A young girl, about... thirteen, and minutes later, her father...

She inhaled sharply. It couldn't be. It just_ couldn't_ be.

Ever since she'd witnessed that memory of the family get together, she'd felt compelled to seek them out. He was her husband, after all, and the child her daughter.

No matter the timeline.

"It's them." She whispered, glancing at Zane, tears in her eyes. "It's Evan and Vanessa."


	26. Chapter 26

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena **

She took a deep breath, it was now or never. Zane held onto her hand, and she pulled away; she didn't want to let go either, but she was desperate to meet her family. A family she didn't even know she had. Slowly, she took a step towards them, telling herself that everything would be okay. That they'd remember her, even if she didn't fully remember them. Straightening her spine, she held her head high and made her way towards the car. She quickly cut across the street, waving hello to the neighborhood kids.

"Hi, Ms. Lupo!" She turned, stopping in the middle of the street. On instinct, she caught the baseball one of the kids had accidentally thrown her way, and tossed it back, laughing. "Sorry, Ms. Lupo!"

"That's okay, Nick!" The boys watched in amazement as she threw it back; they ducked as it flew past them. Jo had always loved sports; she'd spent her childhood chasing after her brothers, playing t-ball and soccer, to the point that she got pretty good at pitching. "Sorry boys!"

"Would you play ball with us at some point, Ms. Lupo? We could use another batter." One of them asked, rushing up to her. She chuckled.

"I would be honored to play with you sometime. It's... been a long time since I've played ball with anyone." Once the boys were gone- promising to let her know when their next game would be- she turned back, to find them watching her.

"Jo?" He stepped towards her, but the girl hung back. A moment passed, as Jo drank in the sight of the man she'd seen in the video. Something inside her _screamed_ at the top of its lungs that _this_ was her husband, the man she'd married, the man she'd loved, no matter the timeline. He looked older, with messy black hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Come to think of it, he looked a lot like Zane. So much like him, that he could have been his older brother...

"Evan?"

_Gently, he reached down, guiding the baby until her head began to slowly appear between her mother's thighs. This was by far the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen- his child, coming into the world, making her entrance, with only her parents there to welcome her, as it should be._

_"I need another push, Jojo! Come on, sweetheart, you're doing good!" She let out a very primal scream as she bore down, grabbing onto the blankets beneath her as she pushed. "Her head's out... She has your gorgeous dark curls, love." Evan's voice filled with awe. "You're doing a beautiful job."_

_She gave him a soft smile, and returned to pushing, pulling her knees to her chest as she bore down harder. A gasp escaped her lips, and she gasped for air, fingers curling tightly around the sheets. "God... shes' coming! Evan!"_

_"I know love."_

_"Get her out!" A scream broke the night as she gave another strong push._

_"She's coming, Jojo. I just need one more. Okay, love? One more."_

_Minutes passed, minutes of intense, searing pain, as her body finally gave up the tiny human being that had been residing in her for the last nine months, expelling it into the world. She crashed back against the pillows as her husband gnetly lifted something out from between her legs. The sound of her baby's shrill wailing drowned out everything but the moment before her, as she looked up to see Evan cradling their newborn daughter. The baby's tiny legs and arms kicked as she cried in her father's arms, and he smiled dwon at the tiny miracle they had created, tears in his eyes. Jo watched as her husband gently rocked back and forth, calming the newborn. "Hi. Hi there. Hi. Welcome to the world, baby girl. We've been waiting a long time to meet you. Yes we have." She relaxed against the pillows, listening to her husband's soft vioce. "I'm your daddy, and this... this is your mommy." He whispered, laying the baby gently in Jo's arms._

_"Oh Evan... she's beautiful." The baby squirmed and looked up at her mother with wide, blue eyes._

_"You did a wonderful job, Jojo." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "An absolutely amazing job. I've never... witnessed smething so... marvelous and beautiful." She thought a moment._

_"What do we name her?" He licked his lips._

_"Vanessa."_

_"It's perfect, Evan." She turned her gaze back to six pound, three ounce baby cradled in her arms. "Vanessa. Vanessa Margaret Cross." She looked back up at her husband. "Thank you, for giving her to me. Thank you for making me a mother." He whispered the sentiment back to her, sealing it with a soft kiss._

"Daddy? Daddy, who's she?" The child tugged on his sleeve, but he ignored her. "Daddy?" A moment passed, before she hurried towards him, stopping inches from him. "Daddy, who is she?"

"She's your mother, Nessa." He choked out. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from crying, before throwing her arms around his neck. She burst into tears, burying her face in his neck; he wrapped his arms tight around her small body, breathing in her scent. When he finally set her down, she took her face in his hands. "Jo... you're okay. Oh thank God, you're okay! When Director Fargo called and said you'd been in an accident-" He sniffled, reaching down and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Shh... it's okay, Ev. I'm okay." She whispered, cradling his face in her hands. He nodded, nudging his nose against hers. After a moment, captured her lips in his, drinking her in. She jumped; a spark ignited, coursing through her entire body, igniting every cell within her blood. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and after several minutes, pulled away. "I really missed you."

"Daddy?" The pair turned to the girl, who stood watching them, confused. "Who is she?" Jo nuzzled into her husband's chest, tucking her head beneath his chin, arms going around his waist.

"This... is your mother." The girl looked up at her, confused, and after a moment, Jo pulled away, going to the girl. She knelt down to Vanessa's level, staring into the girl's eyes.

"Vanessa." The girls stared at her, searching her face. A moment passed, before she reached up, brushing her small fingers over Jo's cheeks. Jo pressed a soft kiss to the fingers, holding them against her lips.

"Mommy?" And without another word, the girl threw her arms around Jo's neck, burying her face in her mother's chest. Jo held her child close, pressing her lips against her daughter's head.

"I've missed you so much, Vanessa, so, so much, and thought about you_ every_ day."

Across the street, Zane watched the happy reunion, his heart breaking. He didn't take his eyes away when Fargo, Grace and Henry joined him, nor when Carter and Allison stopped by on their run. "You did a wonderful thing, Fargo, calling Evan." Grace said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But... how does Vanessa know that our Jo's her-"

"A wise child knows her mother, Carter." Allison replied. "No matter how many years have passed, nor how many timelines have been jumped. A wise child will _always_ recognize her mother."


	27. Chapter 27

** R****if****iuto: Non Miriena **

The only sound for several minutes, was the soft breaking of kisses. She nuzzled her nose against his, becoming lost in his scent. It was a scent she remembered, she loved, even though she'd never seen him, but she knew his body. "Ev..." He gently laid a finger across her lips.

"Shh." They lay wrapped in the sheets of her bed; the crew had rushed to finish her house after hearing about Jo's accident, so that she'd have a home to return to when she came out of the infirmary. Depsite her attitude, Zimmer quite liked Jo, and so promised that she'd oversee the finishing, so long as Zane was kept away from it. Allison and Grace had decorated it, and Jo had been pleasantly surprised to come home to find everything she loved in its proper place.

"I really missed you." She looked up, staring into his blue eyes. Familiar eyes. Zane's eyes. She tucked her head beneath his chin, sighing. "I love you, Evan."

"I love you, Jo." Minutes passed, before he pulled away, looking down at her. "Come home with me." She propped herself onto her elbow.

"What?"

"Come back to Vancouver. We can be a family again. Just the three of us. We can work on Special Projects again. Have the life we should have had, _before_ Eureka took it all away-"

"Evan-"

"It nearly destroyed our life together, you know that. I nearly lost you. Nessa nearly lost her mother..." He looked down at her hand, before he began playing with her fingers. "When... when I got that call... when Director Fargo... when he said you'd been hurt and were in a coma... my heart dropped into my shoes. I thought..." He swallowed. "I thought I was going to lose my best friend."

She reached up, gently caressing his cheek. "You won't lose me, Ev. Ever. I love you." She pressed her lips softly to his, sighing contentedly into the kiss as she wrapped her arm around his neck. It deepened, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling until she was comfortably straddling him. With one last teasing kiss, she moved to suck on his jawbone, before trailing kisses down his neck. His hands moved over her body, eventually finding purchase in the silky black waves he loved so. Minutes passed, minutes filled with skin touching skin, with mouths meeting and tasting and kissing, with bodies sliding together-

"I need you, Jo. Nessa needs you. Cross Photonics isn't the same without you, and Special Projects isn't Special Projects without you there." She sighed.

"Does Mac still do reverse bunnyhops on his way to work?" She asked after a moment, running a hand down his chest.

"Every morning."

"Because we know what he's capable of." Jo finished. She remembered Mac doing that- the entertainment on the way to work as he wove and raced them to Cross Photonics always gave her and Evan something to debate; mainly because they could never agree on the score. He nodded.

"Exactly." She curled onto his chest, nuzzling her nose against his chest. Silence fell about the room before Evan asked, "Had Eureka been treating you good?" She pulled away to look at him. "I... I mean... you're okay, right? No... no residual damage from the... the accident or... or anything else that... that's gone on in the last eleven years? No extra limbs growing or suddenly speaking gibberish or not remembering who you are?" She shook her head, stopping at the last one.

"Um... Ev, there... there's something I have to... talk to you about." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... what about?" She bit her lip.

"Um... I... I know this is going to sound... crazy, but... I'm... from another timeline."

"Another... timeline? Like... a timeline seperate from... from ours?" She nodded. He took a deep breath. Silence quickly settled around them, and she waited for him to tell her that it was over. That they were through, and that he never wanted to see her again. But instead, he took her face in his hands. "Honestly, Jojo, I don't care."

"What? How... how can you not-"

"We deal with anomalies and time travel every day back home, remember? We send... dinosaurs back to where they belong... it's not uncommon. Jojo, that doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters, is that you are still you." He kissed her quickly, and she nodded.

"I... I am, I just... in my..." She took a deep breath. "In my timeline, I was... was dating a guy named... named Zane Donovan. We... we nearly got engaged." He nodded.

"And... so... you're in love with him?" She bit her lip, thinking_. No. You're not. You're in love with_ your_ Zane, from_ your _timeline, but not this one. With this one, it's_ _just lust. You're in love with Evan, your husband, remember?_

"No. I was in love with him, but... I didn't love him. I love you, and Nessa." He gave her a soft smile, kissing her gently, before whispering,

"Come home with me, Sweetheart. We can tell GD the truth and go back to Vancouver. We can go home, be a family. We'll be back in time for Nessa's graduation from primary, and then we can help her get ready for secondary in the fall. We have a chance to get our family back, our lives back. Jojo, please."

She searched his face, looking for something, anything that was telling her that this was all a dream and that she'd wake up. That she'd be back in Vancouver with her family, at home, in bed, wrapped in Evan's arms. She found only love, joy at being back with her again. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she nodded, running a hand down his chest before taking his hand in hers. "Yes. I'd love nothing more than to go home."


	28. Chapter 28

**R****if****iuto: N****on Miriena**

**A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end for Jo and Zane...**

**Thanks to Luisa and Jennie for reviewing 27.**

"I'll be seeing you, Carter." The sheriff held tight to his former deputy, his arms wrapping tight around her. He struggled to keep the tears at bay, and instead, buried his face in her cascading raven locks.

"You can't leave us, Jo." She held him tighter.

"I know, but I need to be with my family. And... you're making your own family, making this home with Allison and the kids..."

"And I consider you a part of my family." She pulled away to look at him, tears in her own eyes.

"Me, too." Her whisper was soft, and tugged at his heart. Then, she reached up, cupping his face gently in her hands. With a sad, small smile, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and pulled away. He latched onto her hand, trying desperately to keep her, but she pulled her hand free, going to Allison. "Watch over Zane and Carter for me, will you, Allison?"

"Of course, Jo." The older woman wrapped her friend in a hug, swaying gently back and forth with her, before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're the closest I've ever had to an older sister. Thank you." Allison choked on a sob, burying her face in Jo's black hair. The two women held tight to each other, knowing that this would most likely be the last time they would ever see each other. Eventually, Allison let go, and Jo turned to Henry.

By the time she got to Zane, she thought she'd wasted all her tears, but was surprised to find that she still had a few left. He wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in her hair. "Be safe up there." She nodded.

"You too." And then he leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away before he could deepen it, and gave him a soft smile, before pulling away and going to Evan and Vanessa. With one last glance at them, she climbed into the car.

* * *

_"We'll get through this, Jojo, I promise."_

_"I don't want to go, Ev, I... I can't leave you, leave Nessa..." He slid his hands up her shoulders._

_"I will never let you go, understand? I swear, I will do everything I can to bring you home." He reached up, cradling her face firmly in his hands. "You understand? I will bring you home, I promise. I won't let you stay in that town for the rest of your life, I won't allow it." His lips crashed on hers, and she drank him in, holding tight to him._

She looked around; the last time she'd been in Vancouver, she'd been a child, living at the base with her family. Vancouver was a big city, a beautiful city, and she could understand why her alternate had loved her life up here. The landscape alone was beautiful-

"Morning, gorgeous." She looked up from her gaze out the bay window in the kitchen. From her perch, she was able to deduce that their home overlooked all of Vancouver; this was a view she wouldn't mind waking up to for the rest of her life. A small, sad smile flitted across her face, and she set her coffee cup down as Evan made his way towards her. He captured her lips in a kiss, drinking her in as he sat down next to her. A moment passed, before he pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss as his hands moved along her thighs and around her waist, holding her against him as the kiss became one of fervid passion-

And suddenly, an image of Zane, bright blue eyes and charming smile, covered in flour, two rambunctious black-haired children with his eyes and her smile, sitting in the living room of a house, playing a board game or watching a movie; his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him, and the feel of his wedding ring brushing against her skin as he traced soft patterns on her skin.

She pulled away, eyes snapping open as the image faded.

"You okay, Jojo?" She glanced up at him, nodding slowly as she licked her lips.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm okay." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead before getting up and going to the counter. She watched him go, noticing for the first time the subtle differences between him and Zane. They may have looked like twins-

Tears filled her eyes, and she blinked them away, feverishly. For the last two weeks, she'd been debating whether she really belonged here. She loved her job, and the dinosaur hunting was the coolest thing in the world, and while it had the adrenaline rush she craved... something was missing. Something that she knew was staring her in the face, and had been since before she'd left. Finally, she choked out, "I... Ev, can we talk?"

He set his cup down, turning to her. "Sure sweetheart, what about?" She patted the seat beside her, and he joined her, reaching out to take her hand. A moment passed in silence before,

"Evan, I..." She swallowed, gathering her courage.


End file.
